Jake & Andy’s Beggining
by StevieLtnr90
Summary: After three years Andy's finally home. Now eighteen, can the man she loves see her for the woman she's become, or will the fear after losing his wife keep him from loving her. Will they persevere, or will trials keep them from the life they want?
1. Chapter 1

"Stop your primping or we'll never get there" Nick said from the bottom of the stairs. He and his twin brother Christian and I had just gotten back from spending a year abroad. Upon coming home I had moved in with my other cousin Monica their sister near my real father and sister Charlie and Bella Swan. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks , we found out he was my father not long after my parents moved the family here. That was when I met Jacob Black, he was eighteen when I met him while I was twelve. I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever seen, and always did from then on.

He had always been sweet , when I tagged along with my brother Ryan and the twins he didn't mind and I would help in the garage or with snacks in the house. We weren't close then , not till I was a little older . When I was fifteen was when we grew closer, a dance and losing my mom and brother. He held me tight while I screamed for them forgetting his own pain to help me with mine. The twins took over looking after me for awhile after that and that to more time with Jake , he knew my pain all to well after loosing his own mother long before I ever met him.

Then a few months after their deaths dad picked me up from school with all of our things packed and moved us in with his brother and family in Montana. After about four months he wasn't getting any better so he ran off .We all tried to contact him , but never got through. It wasn't until just before the trip overseas that we finally found out about him , and the news wasn't good. He was very sick in a hospital in San Diego California dying . He had quit literally drunk himself to death and did drugs too. But he died reconciled with me and his brother who came along when I went to see him before I left. I almost didn't go , but he told me not to put it off to do it for him, for mom and Ryan. He told me how sorry he was for not being there for me , that he was proud of who I had become , and that like always I looked so much like mom and that she would be proud too. I cried when he died and held his hand . When we got back the twins were waiting for me with my bags and we left from there going all over .

I missed Jake terribly while I was away, and was heartbroken both when he was married and when she died. He had already had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime , we both had.

With a sigh I stopped primping as the toadies put it and shrugged on my light tan leather jacket over my v-neck grey t-shirt I had paired with dark skinny jeans and grey del Rey sneakers . My hair J shoulder blade length and with a few layers dark brown with caramel bayalage highlights and my glasses medium green and wide framed geek chic. They didn't exactly match my eyes but I liked them . I put on my rose gold iwatch and my rose gold heart necklace and ring . My ears adorned with four earrings starting at the lobe and a little up the shell starting with a blue shimmery mermaid scale one , then a feather ,a dark blue stud , and a shell.Deeming myself ready I jogged downstairs and met my cousins in the hall.

"You finally ready princess" Christian smirked making kissing noises . I shoved him in the shoulder with an eye roll "as a matter a fact I am jerkface" I told him primly and went out the door with them following me. "You know we may not see him at all , we're going to the beach not his house or even anyone he knows" Nick pointed out. "You never know Nicki , we might just get lucky" I quipped winking . We piled into my nineteen ninety nine Black Jeep Wrangler and I blasted my favorite classic rock station and headed for the beach.

When we got there I was happy to see that it wasn't crowded and put on my grey lens aviator sunglasses folding my regulars in my shirt collar. As we walked I put my iPhone X in my back pocket .

There were a few small gatherings as we walked along, you'd have to be stupid to not take advantage of a nicer day around here. Further along I saw some locals , a few sat on driftwood that had been placed around fire pits others tossed around a football. I went to some drift wood not far from them when my cousins decided to go flirt with some girls further down and decided to watch the waves for a bit and took my jacket off.

"Whatcha doing over here all by yourself Sweetheart?" A deep familiar voice asked running a warm finger slowly down my arm. "Sweetheart? How many girls have heard that line Embry Call"I said turning to smile at him. His eyes widened and he looked as though he hadn't changed much other than packing on some muscle to his more lithe frame. "Andy?" He asked shocked as he looked for fifteen year old me in my older features. "In the flesh" I smiled and he hugged me making me laugh as he swung me around "put me down , you big oaf!"I chuckled , and he did and took my arm "come on wait till Jake sees you" he said walking me over to his group of friends. "Hey guys look who came home" he said and chuckled when Quil spun me around like he just had "Hi Quilicious , How've you been" I joked . He chuckled "good to see you to Andy"he grinned in his impish way. "Andy?" A voice I'd know anywhere asked .

I turned around and saw him , the years had only made him more handsome than the last . And like the other two he had packed on muscle to his tall frame . "Yeah it's me Jake" I said nervously . He looked at me like he had never seen me before , his eyes looking over me searching for my childish features with shocked eyes "well aren't you gonna give me a hug" I chuckled pushing my sunglasses up unto my head . He snapped out of it and smiled bringing me into a hug and spinning me around "Oh Andy , I missed you around here" he whispered into my hair by my ear. "Missed you to Jake , and I'm sorry I wasn't here" I whispered back , he held me a little tighter putting the his chin on my collar bone so his lips were close to my neck . I fought the urge to shiver , he didn't need that now. "Me too honey, I heard about your dad" he told me . He held me for a little more letting out a sigh before letting me go .

"Jeeze Andy you grew up on me " he said smiling brighter . "Not that much by you sky scrapers, what's in the water down here" I quipped . "It's all in the genes Tinker Bell" he chuckled making me roll my eyes. "But seriously you really grew up Andy" he said , "I'll say" Embry leered with a smirk and raised brows. "Watch it Casanova" I smacked looking around Jake's torso to glare at him. "She's not as dainty and feminine as she looks man" I heard Christian say and spun around "screw you, you butt faced miscreant. I'm dainty as ever!"I said shoving his arm. Jake chuckled grabbing my waist and towed me away "woah there cowgirl" he laughed "sheesh your still such a spitfire" . "I just grew up Jake , I didn't change much otherwise" I told him softly . "Yeah I'm starting to see that" he told me softly .

We ended up joining their little get together. I was pulled from Jake's side "Andy!"I heard three guys say from around me as I was lifted high in the air and spun around. I shrieked and laughed clutching at the broad shoulders of whoever held me captive. "Put her down Clearwater and give me a turn" one of the guys said. "Seth?" I laughed as he set me down keeping a hold on my waist . "The one and only" he chuckled , the next to spin me around was Brady who just picked me up while Collin Jake's cousin and the same age as me spun me around and snuck a sneaky smooch to my jaw making me blush and laugh in shock. "Glad to see you haven't changed much Colli" I chuckled , it was good to see my three best buddy's.

Nick mysteriously came back with my guitar I had put in the Jeep in hopes of meeting up . I ended up tucked between Chris and Collin at first while Jake hung out with Nick and Embry. Pulling out my guitar I thought of the song I wanted to play and smiled before starting.

_Take a seat_

_Right over there, sat on the stairs_

_Stay or leave_

_The cabinets are bare and I'm unaware_

_Of just how we got into this mess_

_Got so aggressive_

_I know we meant_

_All good intentions_

_So pull me closer_

_Why don't you pull me close_

_Why don't you come on over_

_I can't just let you go_

_Oh baby_

_Why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_I'm losing my mind just a little_

_So why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_In the middle_

_Baby_

_Why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_I'm losing my mind just a little_

_So why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_In the middle_

_Take a step_

_Back for a minute, into the kitchen_

_Floors are wet_

_And taps are still running, dishes are broken_

_How did we get into this mess_

_Got so aggressive_

_I know we meant_

_All good intentions_

_So pull me closer_

_Why don't you pull me close_

_Why don't you come on over_

_I can't just let you go_

_Baby_

_Why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_I'm losing my mind just a little_

_So why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_In the middle_

_Looking at you I can't lie_

_Just pouring out admission_

_Regardless my objection_

_And it's not about my pride_

_I need you on my skin just_

_Come over, pull me in just_

_Oh, Baby_

_Why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_I'm losing my mind just a little_

_So why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_In the middle, no no_

_Baby_

_Why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_I'm losing my mind just a little_

_So why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_In the middle_

_Baby_

_Why don't you just meet me in the middle_

_Baby, I'm losing my mind just a little_

_So why don't you just meet me in the middle, middle_

_In the middle, middle_

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I sang, but I could only think of one person that this song was for . He in question looked at me like I had grown a third head or something , I thought he'd known I could sing ; I always have . Or maybe it was my voice change , I sure as heck didn't sound like the fifteen year old who sang to old rock and pop songs in his garage. Seth came next out of no where with an old CD player declaring me off duty in favor of being able to dance.

He took the first turn pulling me out on the sand and held me to his chest , he grew up. I used to braid their hair while watching stupid movies or to get their hair out of the way when working on cars. They were all always taller than me, but now it was even more apparent along with toned lean muscles on them all. "Montana did you some good, gave you some color" Collin told me spinning me away from Seth and into his arms. "Yeah I finally got myself a tan" I chuckled , he looked over my face smiling softly with a chuckle "and even more freckles" he noted eyeing my nose and under my eyes .

Embry took his turn cutting in and spinning me from Collin with a flourish. "Hello again" I laughed as he pulled me in. "So tell me Sweetheart , just how many broken hearts did you leave behind" he asked raising a dark brow. Before I could answer Nick and Christian started " well lets see . There was that English grad student in London, what was his name Andy?" Chris asked me smirking , "Randal, and all he did was get me coffee" I said . Nick rolled his eyes while Chris looked at me dubiously "right ... Then there was Luca in Rome ..." " he was a total sleaze ,I wouldn't have touched him with a ten foot pole" I interrupted. "And Dimitri in Russia" Nick added "Okay I'll give you that one. Dimka was a sweet one" I smiled . Embry raised his brow at me smirking , I rolled my eyes "all he did was show us around a little" . "He gave you a pet name mishka " Chris added making me groan . "And what about Riley in Australia" , "he was just a surf buddy" I said gritting my teeth , "Mhm ... what was that he called her Nick?" Chris asked . Nick grinned widely " Lofty" , "for Peet's sake you two" I sighed emphatically making them shut up. Embry chuckled into the top of my head making me scowl till another pair of hands interrupted.

Jake laughed softly at my expression pulling me close . "Not you too" I groaned, "sounds like your not seeing yourself clearly" he said . I shrugged "or I'm oblivious, but I think their exaggerating a bit" I said "not like any of them would've worked out anyway, we only stayed for a little while in each place" . Jake spun me out and back in "you didn't have anyone in Montana?" He asked frowning, I shook my head "no" I told him quietly . He eyed me carefully making me squirm internally , "I'm just waiting for the right one" I told him. He nodded pulling me close and kissed the top of my head making me swallow hard before passing me to Quil . He chuckled as Quil pulled me up and passed me to Embry. We danced for a while , and I genuinely had a good time ; I just wished for more time with Jake . Patience I told myself wondering if he'd ever let me in.

'Damn Sweetheart you've got it bad" he sighed holding me close . "What?" I asked peering up at his smiling face. "You've been in love with him all this time haven't you?"he asked quietly. I nodded swallowing as I watched the guy in question. "It was really bad Andy, he wasn't Jake anymore for a while. He barely ate, or smiled . He was just a shell of himself going through the motions, and he didn't have fun anymore" he told me and spun me out and back in . "I'm not trying to discourage you ,but I don't want you to get hurt either" he said seriously . "He's been like a brother to me all our lives and I want nothing more than for him to get better". Then he tucked my bangs back from my face, "just don't let him take you down with him if he doesn't get passed this" he told me . "He was there for me every time but my dad. Now it's my turn to be there for him" I said emphatically. He gave me a sad smile "If anyone can do it , it's you" he told me

Not long after our dance it was decided that the party would disperse given the late hour. My iPhone had been passed around so now I had everyone's numbers again. Jake like when I first arrived was one of the last to say goodbye . I smiled over Seth's shoulder at him , and as soon as Seth set me down I was in his arms . I might have been imagining it but I felt his nose at my neck and he breathed deeply hugging me tight with my feet way off the ground .When he set me down we looked at each other smiling softly and I chose the words that I always said "see ya around Jake" I said softly . He chuckled at my choice of words and nodded "see you soon Andy" he told me and waved. And I couldn't stop smiling all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note - This chapter is partially inspired by the story _Bella's Guitar_. I do _not_ own Twilight or Jacob Black , that is all SM's unfortunately. ****I can only claim my OC characters and my interpritation of others ;) . Enjoy !**

Classes started a week later along with my job at Weller Meyer and Davenport Design . I got to know Bella and Charlie in between those things while hanging out at the Swan house . On one of those occasions Bella expressed an interest in motorcycles and after a talk with Chris and Nick we offered to work with her on the Reservation .

Meeting at Monica's and my place the bikes were loaded into Bella's truck and I rode with her while Nick and Chris took Chris's car. First I had her behind me on mine while I drove and explained then she watched Chris . Finally it was her turn and I offered to ride on the back so I could take over if needed.This seemed to help matters so I hopped on behind her.

All was going well till we hit a turn , "it's fine just use the brake on the handle bars" I reminded her and started to take the handle bars thinking she was freaking out. Before I knew it she had slammed down on the back break pedal . I fell off the side and was dragged a little before the bike stopped. "Andy!, Bella!"the twins cried rushing to us. Nick went pale as he helped me up , and I cried out at the pain in my upper thigh.

"Shit I hope he's at work" Nick muttered shirtless as he drove Bella's truck into Jake's driveway. The door opened and out came Embry, all smiles till he saw me propped against the truck rigid and pale with pain clutching Nick's shirt to my thigh. "What happened?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist to help me , at my first cry he sighed "aww hell" and wrapped an arm under my knees and lifted me up bridal style . "Wipeout , she was helping Bella on the bike" Nick said as way of explanation . Just then she and Chris pulled up in his car . I hissed as Em set me down in the bathroom. Nick tore off my jacket and knelt down with Embry to get a better look at my injury.

Just under my butt and down a little my jeans had been shredded when we wiped out on the wet asphalt . I'd slid on my hip and upper thigh as the bike skittered away from me and Bella .

I gripped Embry's hand fiercely as Nick poked gingerly at my leg.

"Oh, crap" I bit out between my teeth. "This is really bad" Nick said looking at me , "Well we can't take her to the hospital" Chris said ."If Charlie finds out we're all dead" Bella added.

"Don't take this the wrong way , but I think we're going to need to get the pants off" Embry said . "What" I shrieked , "Sorry, but the fabrics all cut to hell , and you've got rocks and and shit ground into your leg. We gotta get at it to clean it".

I turned my torso to look , a dark stain had spread across the back of my hip and down the leg of my jeans . The wound itself i could only see through ragged shreds of denim, but enough to make me shudder. The back of my thigh looked like a mix of mud, gravel, cotton fibers , and blood ; dotted with pink confetti bits that must have been skin. Embry caught me ,so I must have started to go down. "Okay" I said,"but I think you'll need to cut me out of them"

That was how I ended up in Jake's bathroom tub with Embry cutting me out of my pants.That was when Jake came in , "What the hell is going on here" he asked . "Wipeout, my fault" Bella provided soberly while Nick searched for iodine , washcloths, band-aids, and tweezers.

I rested my forehead against the cool tile breathing heavily ." Angry birds?" Jake whispered thickly , "never thought they'd be angry birds" Embry added as my pants slipped away and I blushed hotly . Jake leaned in to look "why haven't you taken her to the hospital he asked smoothing a hand over my hair "she's shaking".The movement of the muscles in his back fascinated me as Nick began pouring cool water over my wound. "Because if Charlie and our mother finds out we're all dead" Chris said grimly.

"Call Seth then and have him bring Sue's bag" Jake said when I sobbed and pulled me in his arms. Fifteen long minutes later Seth arrived in the bathroom doorway, "well shit what happened" he asked . "Wipeout" I gritted out into Jake's chest , "read to us from her first aid book on road rash" Nick asked.

Seth read aloud about how to tweeze grit from the wound. This went on for about an hour, with wincing, cringing, and crying from me. The guys removed about a dozen bits of gravel and a small shard of glass that shined brightly in the bathroom.

He bent over the book again and blanched "oh Andy I'm sorry" he gulped, "what" I asked in unison with Jake . "It says now you have to scrub it. Scrub vigorously to remove any final traces of debris' this may involve some discomfort" he read . I breathed shakily "crap this is gonna be bad" I whispered . Jake held me tightly while I screamed and cried as Nick scrubbed my wound. Chris took Bella away about halfway through and I felt Embry rub my arm through the worst. "I think it's clean now" I whispered shakily.

"Sorry there's still some dirt" Nick said sudsing up the washcloth again. Jake held me tightly "shh almost done" he crooned in my ear "almost done honey ..." . Above my wailing I could hear Bella crying .

At last Nick rinsed my leg and my stomach rolled dangerously. Jake rubbed my back soothingly "breath through it" Jake told me recognizing the look I had on my face.

"I'm sorry Andy" Nick said "but it's done now". Embry quietly gave me a Kleenex and I blew my nose noisily. "I just want you to know that I hold your ass in the highest regard" .Jake wiped at my tears with his fingers , his face sad and sorry. "I'm sorry too , damn that was awe full" Seth sniffed . I tried to smile "there goes Sue's dreams of med school for you" I joked.

He opened the book again and described how to apply the special non stick bandages his mom carried . They were about the size of a paperback novel I figured. Jake smoothed one over my wound while Nick dried my leg. "Ibuprofen?"I begged , Embry passed me two pills and a full glass of water. "You think you can step out of the tub Andy"he asked rubbing my shoulder.

I tried to and gasped in pain shaking my head with a grip on his arm. "I got her" Jake rumbled swinging me up in his arms gently. Embry winked at me over Jake's shoulder as we passed . I groaned "what am I gonna wear I can't go home like this" I said gesturing to my lack of pants. "Birdytastic" Seth chuckled taking a peak.

"Good Lord, I knew one of you would say something" I muttered as Jake set me face down on the couch . Chris brought me an ice pack and set it on my thigh holding it there . "Mmm" I groaned aww that feels so good I thought with a sigh.

There was some discussion as to what I could wear home . Seth ran home and found some gym shorts from junior high . "It says Clearwater across the butt , Seth" I grumbled. "And now it will say Clearwater across your butt" he said with a kingly air and a flourish of his hand "this is as it should be".

"I'd rather not" I sighed. Jake volunteered a pair of clean boxers and undid his small ponytail so I could use the band to wind around the extra inches to keep them up. I felt exhausted as the pills started to kick in and laid there like a boneless lizard while the guys argued over who got the honor of clothing my chill bumped rear . Once again Jake helped me up while Nick helped the boxers up my legs , then Jake wound the tie around the excess cloth. "Thanks Jake , you know I didn't think this would be how we saw each other the next time" I said and chuckled . Holding my bad leg up and balancing on the other. He sniffed a laugh "lets not meet up like this again though, okay" he said finishing up.

" I wouldn't mind seeing those little birdies again, if you happen to try teaching Bella some more" Embry smirked . "Someone slap him please , I can't reach" I complained trying to cross my arms under my chin while I laid out on the couch . Chris cuffed the back of his head slapping a high five to my palm in the same wave. "Still trying out your lines Em" I asked smirking . "You know " Seth said behind me after I felt the cushions dip " this is the closest I've been to a girls butt" he said gazing at me reverently as I looked over my shoulder to see his hand hovering over my ass."Oh come on" Embry griped as Nick cuffed Seth's head and made him move taking over holding my ice pack . "You gotta act like you've seen hundreds of butts". I rolled my eyes "what like you Em" , "hundreds Andy, hundreds" he replied. "She's to smart to believe you man" Jake said .

I couldn't find a way to lay that had my head comfortable so Jake motioned for me to sit up a little . He lifted my shoulders and scooted under me so I could lay my head in his lap. I smiled and relaxed turning my face to his knees away from him so I didn't confront certain areas. I tried to slow my breathing as he ran his hand over my hair in soothing motions.

Later Nick drove me home and picked up Chris after he drove Bella home. Monica was in tears she was laughing so hard after I got done telling her about my interesting afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

After the day of the accident I didn't see Jake much, just a few fleeting times over a period of two and a half weeks .Once at a get together at Charlie's, and another was at Billy's when I came with Charlie and Bella to a BBQ, then the last was last week when I was hanging out at Charlie's working on my Jeep.

When I saw her she was under her Jeep with her shapely legs covered in denim as Fall Out Boy and Imagine Dragons blasted from her phone. Her foot tapped to the beat and I watched smiling softly , this was just so her. I hadn't realized how much I missed this. she grunted softly straining her small arms there she breathed finally getting what she wanted. Shit , my little friend was now a woman . A beautiful one with womanly curves , was I starting to feel something?

@@@@@@@@@@@@9@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jake had ever been an affectionate guy with soft and warm smiles and caring hugs. Ever since that embarrassing day the way he'd look at me was different , I wasn't sure how different . And he stopped touching as much .

The day had been long and I was beat , ready to take off these horrible black four inch pumps and bask in a relaxing hot bath . Sadly as I left the office aunt Danielle stopped me wanting me to drop off a few things at one of the homes she was working on near the reservation on the outskirts of Forks .

The rain was worse than I thought as I set up my Bluetooth and drove along . Slowly I managed and made my stop. the Harry Potter theme song started and I tapped the Bluetooth answering the call "please tell me your not driving" Charlie asked . I sighed he was ever the worrisome father, "unfortunately I am aunt Danny needed me to drop something off for her at one of the homes she's working on , we didn't know the rain was so bad" I told him. The car started giving me trouble making a God awful noise before stopping entirely well rats I thought peevishly.

"Andy what was that?" He asked , "my Jeep just broke down" I whined . "I'm gonna see if I can fix it" I told him . "Fine but stay on the line , the roads are washed out . Let me know if I need to try and get to you" he ordered . "Will do Charlie , but before you burst the vessel in your forehead I have my pepper spray on me and these pumps I'm wearing would more than likely incapacitate a bull" I told him as I got out of the Jeep covering my head with my jacket and pulling out my flashlight to take a peek under the hood. Charlie chuckled nervously "so what's the verdict kiddo" he asked after a little . "Looks like the spark plugs. I have some at home , but for now I think I should get out of here .I forgot how creepy it can be out here at night" I told him.

Bright lights shone in the distance coming towards the Rez and started to slow as they came closer. Squinting I noticed it was a tow truck "hold on Charlie" I interrupted "I think I'm about to be saved" . He started to object when I saw the logo on the side and smiled " Easy Charlie , it's Jake" I told him. "Alright , your in safe hands for the night . See ya kid" he told me . I had long since gotten back in the cab but was still drenched from the harsh rain.

Jake tapped on my passenger side window and I unlocked letting him in. He quickly slid in "hey stranger" I said . "Hey , so what's going on?" He asked, "Spark plugs , but we need to get out of here, Charlie said the roads where shut down from being flooded" I told him. Jake nodded putting his hood back on . "Let me hook up your Jeep , then we'll go back to my place it's closer" he told me . I nodded and grabbed my bags out of the back before bringing my jacket over my head and rushed into the rain and to the passenger side of his truck . I would have helped , but I knew he wouldn't let me especially not dressed as I am.

Soon he was back and hopped into the drivers side turning up the heat a little . He drove slowly in the harsh rain as we made our way to his place on the reservation. Once we got there together we made a break for the house and rushed inside.

We were drenched , my gold metallic wrap skirt , grey t-shirt , and black blazer were all soaked along with my hair. Jake was too, from head to toe in a pair of greased jeans and a white t-shirt with a jacket over it . His long hair slicked back from the rain, I swallowed thickly as I pulled off those evil pumps covertly watching a rain drop roll down a tendon on his neck dang I thought hotly feeling my cheeks warm.

"You eat yet?" He asked me as he passed me a towel from where he'd lead me to the bathroom. I nodded "Yeah , there was a meeting that was catered" I told him. He nodded "you have some dry clothes to change into?" he wondered. I nodded" yeah, Bells and I had a sleepover at Charlie's and I still have the bag" I told him," go ahead and get changed , I'll meet you in the living room when we're both done" he told me softly . After he shut the door behind him I blew out a burst of air and started to change . My hair was a mess , but I tamed my curls the best I could squeezing it with a towel to get the excess water out . Examining my face I grimaced , my makeup was a mess from the rain. Thankfully I had a small bag of toiletries in my gym bag that had some facial stuff so I could wash it off. For clothes I had a sports bra I changed into and a pair of pajamas multi paisley print in shades of blue white and pink , it was shorts and a long sleeved pajama top ; I put a coral colored spaghetti strap under it in case I got to warm. After putting my glasses back on I put on some chapstick and went out leaving my bags beside the couch .

She was waiting for me when I came out rubbing her foot over her other calf as she leaned against the back of the couch absently . The pajamas she wore highlighted her lightly tanned skin with shades of blue, white, and pink in a weird pattern. Her long shapely legs in shorts and flexed as she moved.Her smile small with perfect double curves and paired with her eyes holding a secret in their depths . Andy's hair fell forward with a cascade of wayward curls from behind her ear, with her makeup gone though it wasn't to much . This way she had an earthly , organic beauty with her sun kissed peachy complexion.

"You want coffee" Jake offered quietly as he came into the room.I could have been imagining it but it felt like he had his eyes on me before that. "Sure" I offered turning around to look at him. He looked more comfortable in a sleeveless t-shirt and flannel pajama pants with his hair loose. Wordlessly he crossed to the coffee maker and started a pot bringing down a couple of mid size mugs , "this should warm you up" he said softly as it started. I smiled "don't worry , I'm tougher than I look" I told him. He chuckled "yeah I know" he said.

When the coffee was ready I got myself a cup holding it with both hands to warm them. "Nick told me about Harvard" Jake said quietly as he leaned against the counter in front of me . "Why didn't you go Andy. Harvard, UCLA, Oxford" he asked . I sighed setting down my coffee "Princeton too" I added. "I only sent in applications to them for Gran and aunt Danielle , I always planned on coming here . I admit I was proud that I got in , but I was never going to go. I wanted to come home" I told him.

He looked at me incredulously " everyone misses home when they go off to college honey it's not like you'd never see any of us again" he told me . " Come on Jake you know me , I never wanted to go to Ivy League . The only reason why I went to a private school was because that was the only way Gran and aunt Danielle would let me stay in Montana instead of being shipped back east. If it were up to me or my parents I wouldn't have tried for any of those school just state or community . I never wanted to make it big or use the Masters name to get me places" I said. "Most of the people I love are here, my life is here . It always was , and I never felt right anywhere else" I told him.

He eyed me carefully making me squirm before shrugging "you've always been a stubborn one" he told me softly . "I know, and I could say the same about you" I told him smiling softly. "I'd rather have happiness like my parents then to have let Gran and aunt Danielle rule my life and end up hating it" I told him simply. He nodded without commenting and we drank our coffee heading to the couch in his living room.

"And what about Montana , you didn't have anyone there waiting for you" he asked . I shook my head "um ... no I haven't dated yet" I told him uncomfortably and tucked my feet under me . Jake frowned eyeing me speculatively "how come?" He asked. "Because I'm in love with someone" I told him carefully , he widened his eyes for a moment disbelievingly . "I fell in love before I left and I tried to let him go but I couldn't . So I thought it wouldn't be fair to date either of the guys because I didn't want to lead them on . They're both good guys and in another time I might have had something with either one" I told him. "Does he know you love him?" Jake asked, I shook my head " he's older than me past what my parents or extended family would have approved of when I realized I loved him.It wouldn't have done any good to say anything, there was nothing he or I could have done to make a difference then and I didn't want to make things awkward when we both enjoyed what we had. And I still don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way . What we have is special already . Plus he's going through a hard time now , and I don't want him to feel like I'm pressuring him or like he needs to try so that my feelings aren't hurt. I feel like the best thing is to wait for him to see how I feel , I haven't ever hidden how I feel . I just have not said anything outright, but he needs to want to see it I think .So now I'm just being there for him and waiting" I told him carefully . "You really do love him don't you" he said softly . I nodded " ever since I was a kid he's always seen me for who I was and never expected more , he never tried to change me , he just gets me and I get him" I said softly .

"But what if he doesn't" Jake asked frowning, I rolled my lips "then I try my best to move on , maybe I'll give Collin a chance" I told him and chuckled . "I know it'll be hard if he doesn't feel the same , but for now I want to see what happens. I've waited this long , and right now he's going through I rough patch and I want to give him some time".

We watched some tv for a bit before Jake looked at the clock and sighed . I had been multi tasking and doing an assignment on my computer and sat in front of him on the floor so I could use his coffee table as a desk. "It's late"he said ruffling my hair , " I'll take the couch ,you can take the bed" he told me . "No , no ,no your to long for the couch .You take the bed and I'll take the couch" I said shoving him towards the bedroom. He shook his head again smiling tiredly "alright, night Andy" he said and hugged me "night Jake" I told him softly. When he headed to the bedroom I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the linen closet and shut off the lights pulling out my book light to use while I drew and slipped off my long sleeve top when I got to hot before grabbing my thick purple diary .


	4. Chapter4

I tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about what Andy was telling me and ended up getting up after an hour. Andy always slept like the dead and it wouldn't be the first time I moved her while she slept. When I got to the living room I found her asleep with a colored pencil in her hand and a thick purple book tented over her stomach. I chuckled softly at the sight, she could be so damn cute . "What are you reading?" I asked quietly and carefully took the book. It was thick and dark purple with a J on the cover . I opened it curiously and as I looked through it I made a discovery that made my heart warm and swell . It was filled with drawings, pictures, and letters of or for me .

"Aww honey" I sighed setting the incriminating book down and went over to her . She's such a beautiful little thing ,so warm, smart, and caring , and "perfect" I said out loud adding to the list . Carefully I brushed my hand over her cheek tucking her soft hair behind her ear and she sighed leaning into my hand. Her skin was so soft and smooth and she smelled like mint and sage, I carefully picked her up and brought her to bed setting her down on the other side where she settled in. I got in on my side and sighed , what was I to do .

The next morning I woke up and frowned , how did I get in here I wondered. Tentative warm fingers traced the sparrow watercolor tattoo on my left shoulder and the bed shifted as Jake scooted closer and suddenly I was hyper aware. Lips, warm and soft left tender kisses there and I sighed shakily, it felt so good and so right. "What are you doing" I asked softly , he turned me over gently and laid on his side hovering over me slightly . "I know Andy, I didn't mean to spy , but I saw what was in that book you were drawing in last night" he told me . I stared wide eyed "I'm sorry Jake , I didn't want you to find out like that" I stammered with my heart pounding . "I know you didn't" he told me gently . "This doesn't have to change anything Jake , If you don't feel the same way I would rather stay friends then not have you at all" I told him carefully . " How did this happened" he asked softly and searching my eyes. "You were always there , and always understood me like I said last night , and you were there when I lost mom and Ryan and took care of me . I didn't say anything because I didn't think anyone would believe me.And there was nothing either of us could do, I figured you saw me like a little sister then anyway. Then after we moved you found your wife and I tried to let go , I promise I did, I wanted you to be happy and I knew you were . Then when I heard that you lost her I was so worried and I wanted to be here with you and help you if I could . Even if all we can be is friends I don't..." he interrupted me then with a kiss.

He kissed me gently and held my waist pulling at my lips with his in soft wet pops . His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I opened gladly letting him taste every corner. He took my hands in one of his bringing them over my head and kissed me harder sliding his other hand up my torso and moving his lips to my jaw . "Oh Jake" I sighed "I love you so much" I told him " I was in love with you then , and while I was gone , and I'm in love with you now" he looked up from kissing my jaw and stared at me . "If you want me , I'm yours Jake" I told him softly .

He stared and then I became worried "Jake?" I murmured . His grip on my hands slackened and I pulled them out of his grip , then he noticed where his hand ended up covering one side of my bra and pulled back like I electrocuted him. "What's wrong honey" I asked stroking his face, he shook his head looking at me with a pained expression "I can't do this" he said gruffly and pulled away from me .

Tears flooded my eyes , this was what I feared . "Jake wait , it's okay" I soothed and climbed out of his bed to follow him putting my glasses on as I walked. "Jake , please what's wrong ; talk to me" I begged touching his arm when I followed him to the front room. " I can't do this Andy, I just can't . I need you to go" he asked me . I shut my eyes and tears fell down my cheeks as I nodded "I'm sorry" I told him thickly and went and got dressed leaving him in the living room.

Without looking at him I gathered the rest of my stuff and went out leaving my keys and headed for Embry's since he was closest . I sobbed as I did so and shivered from the cold morning air. When I got there I knocked softly not wanting to be obnoxious about it. He opened the door and immediately looked concerned . "Shit Sweetheart what happened?"he asked holding my shoulders and pulling me inside . "He found out" I sobbed , " he was kissing me and it felt so real then he stopped and said he couldn't do this and asked me to leave" I told him .

Embry hugged me to him and ushered me to a chair at his table and sat me down before taking a seat in front of me . "Okay start from the beginning" he asked brushing my hair back. I took a breath and sniffled before wiping at my cheeks " I got stuck in the storm and Jake was out and picked me up . He took me back to his house for the night , and we talked . He asked me why I hadn't dated in Montana , so I told him I fell in love with someone here before I left and in a round about way described it . Then after I fell asleep he came out to bring me to bed , he'd offered his bed before but I took the couch because he's to long for it to be comfortable for him . I fell asleep with my diary on my stomach and I guess he thought it was a regular book but it was the diary I used for drawings , pictures , and letters of him from when I missed him while I was gone and he looked at it .Now it's all ruined , he wasn't supposed to find out that way" I sobbed .

Embry looked at me sadly and wiped at my face. "Can you take me home" I asked , he nodded "sure thing Sweetheart" he told me pinching my chin and helped me up. Once he drove me home he helped me bring my bags to the door and brought me in for a hug and wrapped me in his arms . I pressed my face in his chest trying to calm down and failing , "aww sweetheart" he whispered and kissed my forehead "I wish I knew how to help you two , but I don't" he told me. I tried to smile but failed "just wait it out for now okay" he told me gently . I nodded "I gotta go sweetheart , it's a work day". I nodded "of course ,go on Em I'll be fine" I told him . He nodded reluctantly and left , once he'd turned off onto the main road I went inside and up to my room.

I left my bags on my bed and went straight to the shower to get ready for work given it was barely seven thirty yet I still had time to get ready . Once I had gotten ready I made a quick stop at Starbucks and grabbed a venti peppermint mocha and two slices of their banana bread before heading to the office .

Later after work I had a few classes before I drove to Charlie's . "Hey kiddo whatcha doing here? Charlie said in surprise with a smile under his mustache . I swallowed trying to smile , but failed . "What's wrong Andy , what happened?" He asked holding my shoulders to look at me . I started sobbing unable to stop "please just hold me dad, please" I begged , and then I was in his arms . I don't know how long I cried before he spoke, "what happened baby?" He asked tipping my face so I could see him . Bella brought me hot tea "thanks Bells" . "Is it Jake?" She asked knowingly , I nodded "he found out how I feel , I never wanted him to find out that way but he did. He kissed me , but then he freaked out and said he couldn't do this and asked me to go" I said and sobbed . "I couldn't lie to him when he asked me. But then after that was when he freaked out" .

That's how I ended up on the couch with Bella while the two of us bonded over our heartbreak . We watched Sense and Sensibility with Charlie asking questions through out the whole thing and ate enchiladas for dinner . About an hour later at eight it was time for me to go home , I was still heartbroken and didn't know what was going to happen, but I felt loads better after letting Charlie in and Bella . Letting them get close didn't make my pain go away , but it did ease the hurt and I held onto that for days .

Bella didn't talk about Edward much , I never liked what I'd heard of him . But Bell's loved him , she knew what it was to feel the man she loved . To be cared for and want them like never before , and to dream of a life with them and want it so badly that you could scream. Even though we never spoke of it we took strength from the fact that the other understood.

Meanwhile when I was home or out I kept myself busy so I wouldn't think to much about Jake . Who am I kidding though? I was a multi tasker so I still managed to worry even though I didn't want to. I never feared falling in love like I did now. I wanted it to stop and release me from it's hold so the pain would go away , but that was just a fantasy .

I painted , knitted, sewed, studied, worked ; whatever I could to keep busy and not overthink as I did very often.

Two weeks went by, Quil had been the one to bring back my Jeep . I opened the door finding him looking at me sadly. He didn't try to joke , he just gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out .

Today was Thursday and I spent my morning in classes before spending a few hours at the office helping aunt Danielle with a meeting and fielding calls and deliveries. I was doing that when I got home too.

I was on the phone with aunt Danielle's planner "Oui, oui ce serait bien si nous pouvions obtenir la livraison de table et de chaises" I began to say before the door bell rang. Looking at my iwatch I frowned , we weren't expecting anyone . So I went to the door and opened "avant le vingt-troisième. Oui merci, au revoir" I answered and looked up seeing a very wet Jake .

I blinked owlishly before noting that the rain was pouring out and I quickly drug him inside. "Jeez Jake did you run here , your soaking" I exclaimed grabbing him a towel. As I passed it to him I became worried as I looked at him . His handsome russet face more pale than normal and his body thinner, "Charlie dropped me off" he said quietly. "I'm going to see if I can find some dry things for you to wear" I told him worriedly "you need to get out of those wet clothes" .

As I passed he got up and followed me up to my room . Monica was stepping out as we went by and her jaw dropped . "You'll catch flies doing that" I muttered dryly making her frown at me . I patted the chair to my desk for Jake before going to my closet and rummaging . I found an old t-shirt of dad's and a pair of swim trunks that looked like they might be big enough . "Here" I told him holding out what I found and nodding towards the bathroom. "I'll put your clothes in the dryer" I told him softly . "Andy I ..." he began , I held up my hand making him wait "why don't you change first okay , then we can talk while your stuff dries" I told him . He nodded and sighed heading to the bathroom . I watched him go with my heart in my throat then turned around and sat on my bed.

It didn't take him long before he came out , if I wasn't worried about him and why he was here I would be laughing at what he was wearing . A red t-shirt of my dad's that was to small on Jake and a pair of bright green swim trunks , that had been a gag gift from me on his last birthday before mom and Ryan died.

"So ... um ...What's up Jake" I asked as he came to sit down. But he didn't stop "Jake ..." and he cupped my face and kissed me . It was soft and full of the love I had always craved making me gasp into his mouth as I clung to his biceps . He gently palmed my waist as we kissed scooting me back a bit and got on his knees above me. His tongue licked the seam of my lips and I gladly opened . His taste was just so Jake, hot and spicy and male . He leaned into me clutching the back of my shirt . Pulling back he smiled softly and began trailing kisses along my jaw and down my throat to my neck. We were both breathing hard , I had my hands in his hair and he had one hand on my face and the other under the back of my shirt entwined in it .

Jake looked at me lovingly and ran his thumb over my now swollen lips and smiled as I brushed my hand in his hair " I'm in love with you too Andy" he said softly "I was when you first came back , I was just to scared to admit it even to myself. But if you still want me I'm here and I'm all yours . I'm sorry for what I did , it must have been hard for you to admit all that to me . I'm so sorry baby" he said running his hand through my hair.

I smiled with tears in my eyes and swallowed thickly. "Of course I still want you ,you crazy Quileute" I said softly . he chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss me again nuzzling with his nose under my eyes . He rolled us gently till he was on his back on my bed with his arm around me as I laid on my side with his arm around me. "As much as I'd love to lay here with you , I should put your clothes in the dryer" I told him primly . He sighed and rolled his eyes playfully "If you must" his said in a mock all suffering way. "I might let you keep the swim trunks though, I'd always be able to see where you were for miles and miles" I told him trying not to laugh. He laughed with me "on second thought , I'll let you go just this once to dry my clothes . And possibly later for food" he told me . I took the clothes from him "definitely food, can't have you gettin all skinny on me. How about taco salad for dinner" I asked at the door . His eyes brightened "hmmm" he rumbled making me chuckle and shake my head. I put his clothes in the dryer and came back to my room finding Jake where I left him on my bed with his hands behind his head . I climbed in beside him cuddling to his side under his arm . Jake smiled softly and kissed my head "It's just easy as breathing , you and me" he murmured . "Yeah ,we are" I murmured back smiling as I rested against him . After a little while I realized I had to get up and didn't want to leave his arms . I groaned putting my face in his shoulder and he laughed , "you gotta get up and cook don't you?" He asked . I nodded "yeah , but your to comfy . I don't want to move" I said

He shook his head at my silliness smiling before rolling away from me "hey!" I whined till he grabbed my ankle and tugged me toward him making me squeal at the sudden move . He quickly grabbed me up and put me over his shoulder making me laugh "Jake!, Jake put me down you big toady!" I laughed breathlessly as he brought me to the kitchen . "You know from this position I get a really good look at that nice tight .. AHHH!" I said and squealed when he flipped me back up again.

"You know if you behave there's hickory nut pie for dessert"I told him sweetly . He gave me a mock feared face and I chuckled again and started on dinner with Jake helping me . " Bout time you two finally got together "Monica said coming into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. " You wanna set the table Mon? We're almost done here" I asked while putting the finishing touches on the casserole dish before it needed five minutes in the microwave to melt the cheese.

After dinner was over Jake and I watched a movie in the living room while I sat with my legs thrown over his lap, " my turn next" he murmured running his hand over my hair. " This weekend, how about I make you dinner?" he asked, I nodded smiling and he did as well. Leaning in he kissed me softly, his hair fell forward creating a silky black curtain around our faces. I brushed my fingers over his bright smile and under his dark warm eyes "I love you so much Jake" I told him softly. He made a soft happy sound and kissed me again with a soft pop " I love you too honey, your my girl now" he said making me so happy.

" I gotta go honey, early start in the morning " he told me. I nodded "your clothes should be dry now, no need to scare off the wild animals with those shorts" I teased. He chuckled in delight and shook his head at me as we headed to the dryer.

I passed him his dry clothes and left him at the bathroom to change. When he was ready I walked him to the door and he cupped my face in his big hands kissing me goodbye. " I'll call you, kay?"he murmured smiling softly, I nodded " kay, love you Jake. See you soon " I told him rubbing his arms. " Love you too honey, see you soon " he told me.

**French translation : **Yes, yes it would be nice if we could get the delivery of table and chairs / before the twenty third. Yes thanks, bye


	5. Chapter 5

See you soon is exactly as he said. Hey beautiful, want to have dinner with me 2mrw @ my place?- Jake, I smiled and answered sure thing hun, what time do you want me?- Andy. I always want you baby , but seven will do- Jake. I chuckled softly cheesy Jake, but I like it. Seven it is, love you - Andy, Love you too baby - Jake.

I put on a white t-shirt with black thin stripes width wise and black skinny slacks and my old fashioned dark tan heeled oxfords. My hair like always loosely curled into waves and a bold lip color along with my normal natural makeup and went to Jake's.

When I pulled in Jake raced out and meet me at the front of my car swinging me around in a bear hug making me laugh in delight. After he set me down he kissed me softly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders bringing me into his house. " So watcha cookin good lookin?" I asked him once we got in.

Jake chuckled and motioned for me to turn around and took off my navy wool coat for me. "It's a kind of chicken bake with stove fried potatoes and rosemary carrots" he told me and headed back to the stove. " Sit and relax honey, the foods almost ready " he told me. I got a chance then to see what he was wearing and smirked, he looked pretty fine. He had on a black polo shirt and black pants with boots and his hair down in a loose small pony tail.

" So how was work?" I asked Jake getting comfortable at the table. " Pretty good, you?" he ventured. " It was alright, a little more interesting than normal though" I told him. " Oh? Why's that?" He wondered, I chuckled before answering " someone played an awful prank on one of the new assistants. The poor guy didn't know any French and someone taught him a little dirty French Creole. He didn't know the difference so when he was talking with a supplier he ended up insulting them somehow. I was on the phone for about an hour trying to fix it after his boss came to me begging" I told him chuckling .

Jake laughed with me " oh jeez, so what did he say?" Jake wondered in chuckles. I blushed deep red making him laugh harder " never mind honey, I have a general idea " he told me." Good I'd rather not repeat that " I told him as he brought over the food. " Mmm, it looks and smells amazing Jake " I told him honestly.

The food was indeed as delicious as it looked and smelled. When we were done Jake had red velvet hot chocolate waiting. I slipped off my shoes and Jake pulled me gently between his legs so I laid back against his chest on the couch and started the movie the Age of Adeline.

" So, what do you think of our first date so far?" Jake whispered into my hair. " Wonderful, feels like we've been dating forever already if that makes sense " I told him." It does, because we know each other so well already" he told me kissing the side of my head. " Yeah, that we do" I murmured kissing his arm softly.

Catching my hair as he brushed my neck Jake swept my hair over my left shoulder then taking my waist lifted me up so he could bring his legs together and have me in his lap. I was about to ask why when I found out as he brushed his nose along my shoulder and kissed my neck once before suckling. I sighed canting my head to give him more room as he went higher up to my jaw and to my ear. " This okay?" he asked gruffly, " yeah" I told him breathily. " Good" he told me and smoothly transferred me to the couch and rolling himself up so he hovered over me.

Jake smiled softly at me with passion and love in his eyes and cupped my neck and jaw as he held himself up with his other arm. He kissed me softly first smiling into his kisses as I responded in kind and built up the passion. I held his cheek and fisted his hair at the back of his neck and he chuckled " I'm not going anywhere" he said huskily as he kissed me and moved his hand to my lower back under my shirt fisting it as it bunched up. " Your so beautiful Andy. I love you honey " he told me kissing my neck. I smiled and brushed his cheek feeling his jaw move as he kissed me " I love you too Jake, so much " I swore softly. He kissed my throat as I spoke nipping my jaw lightly as he came back to my lips and started to slow things down just looking at each other and kissing slower.

" Do you remember that meadow we used to hike up to?" Jake asked twirling a lock of my hair on his forefinger. " Yes" I said still holding the back of his neck. " Do you want to go on that hike with me tomorrow?" he wondered beginning to run his finger along my collarbones and under my chin. I swallowed hard " sure, sure. What time?" I wondered feeling chill bumps along my neck where his finger had run. " I'll pick you up at nine " he told me kissing me again making me feel light headed from all the heady feelings only he gave me. We stopped after a bit with a soft pop. I sighed looking at the clock, " I don't want to, but I better go since it's so late " I told him softly.

Jake nodded and helped me up and helped with my coat before walking me out. When we got to my Jeep he held the back of my head and my door pressing me into the side of the jeep kissing me soft and slow " drive safe" he told me softly as he shut my door and patted the window well. I nodded " see you in the morning" I told him starting my car.

The next morning Jake was there promptly at nine and I was ready. Bag and coffee in hand I went out and hopped in his truck kissing him happily " morning Jake", I told him passing him a to go coffee mug. " Morning honey, thanks" he told me and took off. " I brought some food, we'll probably be hungry later " I said shouldering my backpack as we got out. Jake smiled "good thinking".

The hike took a while, even with both Jake and I being experienced hikers. I was shocked at one point when Jake complained about being too warm and took off his shirt. " What, do you not like the view?" he teased with mock arrogance and tensed his abs and arm muscles to give me a show. I blushed brightly and shook my head pressing my lips together, " no, I meant that it's not even quit fifty degrees out here. It's not warm, you sure you don't have a fever or something?" I wondered touching his forehead frowning at the heat. Jake grabbed my hand and kissed my palm "baby I'm fine, you don't need to worry okay" he said smiling softly "c'mon, let's keep going ".

Jake lifted me over a few logs in our way. He chuckled brightly "c'mere Tinkerbell" he said softly and palmed my waist lifting me up and over easily and held me up against him kissing me passionately. When we got to the meadow I got my camera out and took some pictures, sneaking a few of Jake too. Before we headed back to the truck we stopped and ate the snacks I brought.

We went to Jake's place for a while and had lunch and worked in his garage together. When we were done we headed back to the house when Jake stopped. There was a man in the trees coming this way looking agitated in the worst way " Andy I want you to go in the house now"Jake told me anxiously. " Who is that Jake, what's..." I asked till he held my arms tightly "Andy now!" he ordered. I nodded and went in and hurried to the window and watched.

The man whoever he was yelled and got in Jake's face hitting him and making him mad. I gasped at how hard he hit him in the chest ramming him into his truck. Another two men arrived and I started to panic till I saw that they were trying to control the guy who attacked Jake.

As soon as the three of them left I burst out the door to Jake. He had a bruise blooming on his chest, and jaw with a cut on his lip. I hugged him lightly " c'mon let's get some ice on your jaw and I'll take a better look at your lip " I coaxed thickly. I padded a kitchen chair for him as I went by and grabbed a zip lock bag and added ice then wrapped it in a dish towel. " Where's some superglue" I asked. " Desk drawer, top one" he told me, I went for it and came back with some tissues as well. Jake lifted me up on the counter and held my waist with one hand while holding the ice pack I made to his jaw and stood while I checked out his lip.

" Who were those men Jake, and what on earth was all that about?" I asked once I knew the superglue on his cut lip was dry. Jake sighed and leaned against the counter, " the one who attacked me is Paul Lahote " he told me. My eyes widened " your brother in law?" I asked incredulously and he nodded. " Yeah, he's always been ruff around the edges and hard to handle, but this. This is different, somethings going on here. First Sam that's the man who talked to Paul. Sam Uley was engaged to Leah, Seth's sister. Something happened and he disappeared for two weeks. Leah and his mother were a mess about finding them. When he came back he was so different, but he's and Leah were trying to work it out. Then Leah invited her cousin Emily Young from Neah Bay to meet Sam and everything changed.

The next thing we knew he dumped Leah and is now with Emily. The same thing happened with Paul and Jared Cameron, they went missing then came back changed like Sam.

Paul stayed as devoted as ever so I don't worry so much about Rachel, but this rage he has and the growth and packing on all that muscle has me really worried" he told me. I frowned "that sounds like drugs to me, maybe we should talk to Charlie" I wondered worriedly and rubbed his back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair " I don't know, but I want you to stay away from them. If you see them go the other way " he told me facing me ." I'm more worried about you Jake, he came after you here at your own house " I told him," maybe you should stay with me for awhile " I told him.

Jake interrupted me with a gentle kiss " I know your worried, but I'm not going to let them run me off. It's my Rez too, and this is my house, my land " he told me. Tears pricked my eyes "but he hurt you" I said thickly, " baby" Jake crooned cupping my face" nothings going to happen to me okay? If I need to I can have Em and Quil help me " he consoled brushing away some tears that came loose and kissed me again . " I'm sorry that scared you honey, you shouldn't have had to see that" he whispered as he hugged me to him.

" I just don't want anything else to happen to you, I love you so much Jake " I told him kissing his shoulder where my face rested. " I love you too Andy" he told me softly brushing my hair and back.


	6. Chapter6

We continued dating getting closer and closer for weeks then months going into winter. Christmas was amazing, we all got together to celebrate. Jake gave me a rose gold necklace with a small blue opal on the delicate chain. Then new years we celebrated on the beach with a huge group and welcomed the new years with our friends and a kiss that took my breath away.

January came , I was heading to Jake's garage on my day off and saw Embry with Sam, Paul, and Jared. I gasped seeing my flirty friend with those men, " oh no, Embry" I whispered. When I got to the garage I could tell he knew " Jake, I'm sorry" I whispered hugging him when we went into his office. " I just saw him, he's so different " I said worried" I was just bringing something by for lunch, thought you might want something ".

Jake smiled sadly" thanks honey, your cooking is my comfort food " he told me kissing me chastely and took the paper bag full of food and lemonade . " So other than the obvious issue how's work?"I asked. "Work is work, what about you? Working for your aunt Danielle must be more entertaining " he said smiling wryly. I chuckled " nothing since the French incident I'm afraid " I told him. After a bit it was time for me to go, I stood up and he followed me to the door. " I better go, let me know if you need to talk or something okay?" I told him running my thumb over his jaw. He smiled softly and kissed my thumb " I know, I love you Andy. Call you later alright " he said and kissed me goodbye.

A few days later I found someone sitting on my back porch steps when I came home from work. "Em? What are you doing here?" I asked." I came here to warn you Andy, I know you love him but it's not going to end well. You need to break it off with Jake, find a nice white guy and move on or your gonna get hurt " he told me.

I frowned " Embry, I don't know what's going on down on the res but I'm not breaking up with Jake. We're finally together, Jake and I really have something. I'm afraid for him but I'm not leaving him just because I'm scared of what's happening. If your that worried maybe you should try keeping your new friends away from him " I told him crossing my arms.

Embry sniffed a hard laugh " it doesn't work that way sweetheart. I just wanted to warn you for your own sake " he told me softly. I could feel the immense heat emanating from him as he stood in front of me. He guarded himself and hesitated before taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger " Em?" I asked hesitantly." I don't want to see that spirit of yours dim"he told me trying to instill it in me with the pleading look he had in his eyes.

"What happened Embry?" I asked softly and stepped back. He sighed " if I could tell you I would, but I can't " he told me sadly" I gotta run, be careful sweetheart " he told me before running off.

Another week went by and I saw him again at a gathering at Billy's with Bella and Charlie. Jake and I were with our friends. He had his arm around me while we ate off of paper plates and chatted. " shouldn't you warn her about him?" Seth asked me nodding at Embry talking with Bella and obviously using some charm. I shook my head " whatever else is going on with him he's still Embry. I'll let Charlie know to keep his eyes sharp " I told him." Besides I think they might be good together ".

I had gotten re-aquanted with Jake's sister Rachel earlier along with her little girl Rain who was two. She took quit a liking to me after Jake introduced me to her. I lifted her up onto my hip when she came over to me " hey Rainy, you wanna go see if your momma wants some help inside " I asked the toddler. She nodded kissing her uncle Jake's cheek making our group including me " awww". I chuckled " I'll be back in a bit " I told him carrying off the toddler into the house. " Hey there momma, you want a hand? " I asked setting Rain down on her feet. " I sure could. Can you help me with these pies?" she asked me gesturing to the pies on her counter. " Sure" I told her and grabbed a few and followed her out to the table set up outside and together we got all the pies set out along with Emily Uley.

When I came back out Jake was missing from our group. I waited a while before asking "where'd Jake go?" I wondered." Him and Quil went after Embry to try and talk to him" Collin told me. I waited wondering if they were able to get through to him.

After an hour the gathering dispersed. " You going to wait for Jake to come back kiddo?" Charlie asked. I nodded" yeah, you and Bella go ahead. I'll be fine here, I just want to say bye to Jake before heading out " I told him.

Collin stayed as his mother was helping clean up. I did to keeping myself busy till Jake came back. The garbage was out back behind the house so I took the two big bags of garbage back and dumped them. " So what is it with you Swan sisters, you both attract the wrong guys " Paul said making me jump since I didn't hear him. I frowned " I'm not sure what you mean " I said carefully and tried to get by but he stood in my way.

" I admit your not bad looking, I can see what they see in you. But now your just in the way "he said cryptically."What is it your trying to do exactly? I just want to talk to Jake before going home" I told him. "We need him, and I'm done waiting " he said and quick as lightning had me up over his shoulder. I shrieked loudly and kicked as he held me around my leg. " Let go Paul, put me down "I yelled beating his back." Hey Black come find your girl, she needs you " he yelled as he ran with me into the woods. " Stop it! Let go of me " I shrieked and writhed trying to get out of his arms.

" Leave us alone, leave Jake out of it" I cried, " shut up, you should've listened to Embry sweetheart things would be much easier if you weren't involved " Paul bit out." Andy!"Jake yelled from not to far away. " Over here, better hurry. Your girls getting scared" Paul taunted as he stopped.

"Paul let Andy go" Sam told him coming out of the trees to the right. " I was out for forty eight hours and all I had was a damn squirrel!" Paul yelled"we need him, I'm done waiting".

Jake came out of the trees " leave Andy out of this, put her down " he said. Paul dropped me to my feet but held my arm. " Get off, what's wrong with you " I grunted trying to get away. " I see why the two of you like her so much " Paul said pointing to Jake and Embry. " Just let her go Paul, don't involve her " Embry said coming closer." I'm done waiting, we've been going in circles trying to catch that leech. We need more numbers, look at him shake he's ripe as a peach" Paul said sarcastically " you a want her Black? Come and get her. Fight me " he taunted pulling me back and wrapping his arm around my waist making me gasp as I hit his chest hard with my back.

Jake was shaking and it worried me. Embry came forward stopping Jake and shoved him in the snow. Bringing his arm back he brought it back over my head with a sick crunch as he punched Paul and pulled me away. " You wanna fight someone Lahote, fight me " he said passing me to Jake as he stood up.

He didn't say a word as he picked me up breathing heavily and walked back out of the woods. He didn't set me down till we came to his old garage behind Billy's where he used to fix cars before he was out of high school. He set me down on his work bench bracing his arms on either side of me while he calmed down.

" Are you okay" he finally asked tipping my face to look at him. " He just scared me, I'm fine " I told him. He read my eyes carefully before kissing me, I opened my knees so he could come closer while I held his cheek and shoulder.

" Are sure your okay?" Jake asked looking me over as he asked holding my arms gently. "Honey I'm fine, not a scratch I promise " I told him softly. He nodded and helped me down " I should probably go now, I just wanted to wait and tell you goodbye before leaving " I told him." Yeah it's getting pretty late, I'll call you later " he said kissing me softly at my Jeep " I love you" he told me. " I love you too Jake, so much " I said hugging him again. He smiled softly and waved as I drove home.

We texted and talked in the evenings on the phone for a week before we could get together again. I smiled seeing he was calling as I got off work, " hey Jake" I said softly. " Hey to you too honey. I miss you, you wanna come by tonight? We can make dinner together again "he offered." Mmm, that sounds great. Let me change and I'll be right over " I told him.

When I got back to the house Embry was waiting again. " I'm so sorry about what happened, are you okay " he asked worriedly." He only scared me, but I guess that was his plan to make Jake angry enough to fight him " I replied hotly. He sighed " Andy I really need for you to listen to me " he began. I shook my head " I'm not leaving Jake Embry, I love him. I've waited so long for him to see me as an adult and love me the way I love him and he does now. I'm not letting that go " I told him." I don't want you to get caught up in what's going on, I don't want you to get hurt " he impassioned holding my arms. " I have to go Jake's waiting for me " I told him.

Embry held my arms gently lifting me so we were eye to eye. " Sweetheart please, please listen to me" he asked. I furrowed my brow " Why are you pushing this so hard Em? Jake loves me, I know you see it. Why can't you trust it like I do?" I asked searching his eyes.

" Your really beautiful when your mad " he murmured brushing my hair back making me uncomfortable. " Embry" I began gently stepping back. He moved with me and caught my chin and kissed me making me whimper. His kisses were warm and soft as his lips tried to coax mine, but all I could think of was Jake. When he stopped he kissed one more time catching my tears with his thumbs as he held my face. " Em please, I can't" I said thickly, he smiled sadly " I love you too Andy, that's why I'm telling you all this. You've been hurt so much already, and I love that stubborn head and heart of yours. I don't want to see you break" he said gently and let me go.

I quickly went inside and put what happened just now behind me as I got ready. Once I was I headed for Jake's. He was waiting for me and came out giving me a bear hug and spun me around before kissing me after setting me in my feet. " I missed you beautiful, it's been a tough stretch " he told me as he lead me inside. " Been a hard one for me too, aunt Danielle has so many deadlines to keep and so much stuff to organize, it's making my head spin " I agreed.

" Poor baby, no wonder you were so happy when I kidnapped you for lunch a few weeks ago " Jake said softly and kissed my head as he rubbed my shoulders. " It's been so crazy" I said shaking my head, " well for tonight, call this your Shangri-la " he told me." I grabbed stuff for burgers, that sound good?" he asked. I nodded " alright what station am I at this evening?" I asked. Jake steered me over to the cutting board with a tomato and knife " How bout you start here, then make up some fry sauce " he said smiling and kissed me cheek before getting the meat going.

I hummed absently as I worked and rubbed my bare foot on the back of my calf when it itched. " Your cute you know that?" Jake said out of no where making me chuckle. "What is that song anyway?" he asked." Um, it's an old nursery rhyme my aunt Leanne used to sing when I was little. They have really bad storms over there, so big it feels like it shakes the house. It used to scare me and my aunt would get me before I woke up my brother or cousin and sing it to get me to relax and go back to sleep " I told him. He frowned slightly " it doesn't sound familiar, which one is it?" he wondered curiously.

" It's called Billy boy, if you ever watched the Sarah Plain and Tall movies you would've heard it" I told him. Did she fix for you a chair Billy boy,Billy boy did she fix for you a chair charming Billy. Yes she fixed for me a chair she has ringlets in her hair, she's a young thing and cannot leave her mother. Did she bake for you a pie Billy boy Billy boy, did she bake for you a pie charming Billy. Yes she baked for me a pie, she's the apple of my eye, she's a young thing and cannot leave her mother I sang softly.

Jake watched me softly leaning back against the counter as I sang . " Now why are you looking at me like that Jacob Black " I asked mimicking his position. He shrugged " just admiring what's mine" he said huskily and turned back to what he was doing. I shook my head wondering how I got so lucky.

When we were done eating Jake brought me into his lap on the couch while we watched a movie. It was the norm for us. Part way through he started nuzzling into my neck and rubbing small circles up my side as he started to turn me. He kissed me building up the passion as he laid me down and hovered over me. When I needed to breath he moved his kisses down my throat and to my neck and shoulder. He stopped in the juncture of my neck and shoulder nipping and suckling making my breathing hitch as he held the back of my knee and hitched my leg up then the other as he suckled harder and rumbled sending vibration down my frame from where I felt it in his chest. I had a grip on the hair at the back of his head and the other rested over his fast beating heart. He nipped me harder than normal making me cry out till he soothed the sting with a wet kiss. " Easy Jake that hurt a little " I whispered, he didn't reply save a softer kiss over where it stung still.

I started to wonder if he was trying to loose himself so that he could forget something. Jake nuzzled that spot again splaying wet open kisses along my neck and shoulder " honey, I think we need to calm down a little " I suggested running my fingers through the ends of his hair. Suddenly he bit down hard making me cry out in pain and I felt hot tears in my eyes and went rigid with shock. He held me tightly and hitched my leg higher " Jake please stop, owe" I pleaded. Finally he unlatched and breathed heavily while loosening his hold on me.

" Oh no" he gasped in a worried tone and gently touched the bite making me gasp a sob. He cursed colorfully " baby are you okay? I'm so sorry,I don't know what happened " he said anxiously and full of remorse as he looked at me brokenly and brushed my hair and tears. " Let me clean it and put a bandage on it " he asked and got up quickly to look for a few things.

" I mauled you like some kind of animal " he said in disgust as he looked sadly at the bite and cleaned it. " Jake I know you didn't mean it, you just got to caught up. You'll be careful now so it's alright " I soothed touching his arm. He looked confused " but I hurt you baby, it's like I branded you. I broke my promise, I swore not to hurt you and I did " he said getting upset.

" Jacob, look at me" I asked softly and cupped his cheek holding his eyes gently. " I've known you since I was just a little girl. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. We've both got a lot of things pulling us in different directions or worrying us in some way. You just got caught up in the moment, maybe with some pent up angst or something. The point is I know your horrified and that you won't do it again. I trust you Jake and I love you, whatever that was it didn't change that okay?" I told him reading his eyes.

He turned his face into my palm kissing it softly, " I love you so much" he whispered. " I love you too" I told him rubbing worry from between his eyes. He smiled a little " I'm so sorry Andy" he murmured as I took my hand away and continued cleaning the bite and covered it with a bandage taping it down. He kissed over the bandage sweetly and hugged me " I know you gotta go, but I wish you didn't have to "he murmured into my neck as he rubbed my back.

" You can trap me here when there's another rain storm " I told him making him chuckle. " Your beautiful first thing in the morning, especially when it's with me " he said more seriously. I blushed bright red and sniffed a laugh " yeah, you've always been able to move me while I sleep " I murmured." I just knew that I had to hold you " he told me as we walked to the door.

After we said our goodbyes I headed home trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my shoulder. We didn't talk more about what happened, it scared him enough. After that night he treated me like I was made of glass or a bird that would fly away if he moved to fast.

The days approached closer to his birthday and finally I had his present finished. I had sent for a leather wrist cuff from my cousin Josiah who makes them and painted a russet wolf on the top part facing the wearer. The wolf stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It took me several weeks to finish it with the tiny details on the small surface.


	7. Chapter7

Jake was more careful after that incident, his kisses more tender and touch gentle. A few days before his birthday he was there waiting for me after I got home from work sitting on the back steps. I smiled " My favorite guy and a box of pizza, not a bad way to end the day " I said making him chuckle. " Hey stranger" I said softly and hugged him after he stood up, " hey honey, thought I'd surprise you with dinner " he murmured kissing my forehead and running his hand over my hair.

Picking me up he put me over his shoulder and grabbed my bag and the pizza making me squeak when he suddenly did it. " So where's your key?" he asked at the door, " I'm holding it" I chuckled. He did to " well then my lady, if you would please " he said turning around so I could unlock. " Okay" I said after a moment to unlock.

We ate at the couch with my legs thrown over his and my shoes off. He seemed like he was brooding over something. Reaching up I brushed his hair over his shoulder, " what's going on up there?" I asked gently" are those guys giving you more trouble or Em?".

Jake shook his and angled himself towards me. Cupping the back of my head in one hand and the back of my calf with the other he leaned in " nothing I want you worrying about, I don't want to think about it anymore" he murmured and kissed my forehead then my lips running his hand up and down my leg as he probed my mouth.

"You make everything bad go away " he whispered against my lips groaning softly when I kneaded his neck and ran my nails lightly along his jaw. " Glad to be of service" I chuckled softly. He kissed my smile and maneuvered me to lay down with a soft tug on my leg.

" Hello lovebirds" Monica sang and I broke the kiss with a gasp. Jake rested his forehead on my neck catching his breath. " Can I try something? I promise to stop when you ask " he whispered into my neck kissing it. " I trust you" I whispered back with butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding fast.

In one quick easy move he stood with me in his arms hitching my legs around his waist as he kissed me. " There's left over pizza we saved you in the fridge" Jake called over his shoulder before resuming kissing me. " Thanks!" I heard Monica yell as Jake took me upstairs .

We kissed heatedly with Jake's hands roaming, they ran over my hair and my back and waist till he walked through my door. Kicking my door shut he walked again till he laid me on my bed. He came back quickly with love and passion in his eyes and more. Parting my knees gently he came closer and took my hands in one of his starting to kiss me again and raised my arms over my head.

He put a massive thigh between mine and rubbed my side with the other holding my hands. I whimpered as he rocked into me and he groaned. " I love you baby" he breathed nipping my lips and moved to my throat. Rocking again I gasped into his kiss and our tongues danced. Letting go of my hands he put a hand under my shirt at my back. I pushed at the back of his neck kissing along his jaw from his lips down a tendon in his neck. " Your grating at my self control "he said gruffly and nipped my collarbone. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he sat back pulling it off and threw it to the side.

He came back and laid against me kissing me hungrily and moved to my neck and upwards suckling gently. I shuttered lightly when he nibbled my earlobe " so responsive" he whispers more to himself. Moving to my mouth again he held my waist with both hands and rocked into me again and I moaned feeling him start to brush my shirt up.

Jake brought my shirt up over my head taking a moment to look at me. I felt my face get hot and I had to fight the urge to cover up, "your gorgeous baby" he told me softly as he looked into my eyes lovingly before he came back and started back up. He ran his hands over my torso kneading my skin but going no farther as he kissed and rocked into me. I felt really warm surrounded by his heat and my own blood pumping. " My baby, my sweet soft baby " he whispered kissing me slowly but with passion.

He counted my ribs with caring fingers splayed on either side of my waist while I felt his wide shoulders and down his back to his abs and chest while we kissed. We didn't last much longer before he stilled breathing heavily into my jaw. " Nice bra by the way. Blacks a good color on you " he told me huskily and played with the strap at my shoulder. I was beat red as we calmed our breathing and ran my fingers through his hair.

Leaning on his side Jake just watched me and ran his thumb over my swollen lips and along my neck. I did the same trying not to let my eyes linger on his ripped torso. " I love you Jake. If you ever need to talk you know I'll listen okay?" I told him softly with a raised brow. He nodded and kissed my fingers, " was that okay, I know you enjoyed it but..." he wondered.

" It does push at boundaries a bit. But as I said, I trust you honey " I told him. I had other questions but held them back deciding to wait till whatever was wrong subsided. Grabbing my shirt he kissed me softly and raised a brow with a soft smile. I raised my arms and let him put my shirt back on, then untucked my hair from my shirt.

" So any special plans birthday boy?" I wondered and frowned. I had gotten pretty hot during our make out but I wasn't very sweaty. Jake however had beads of sweat at his forehead and I saw another roll down his chest. " Your sweating really bad, do you feel sick " I asked softly and touched his forehead widening my eyes. " Your way to warm Jake" I said in concern, " I'm fine!"he yells angrily making me jump.

His eyes immediately soften looking apologetic and he reached for me cupping my face. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell Andy " he told me softly." I know" I tell him figuring is just because he doesn't feel well. " I think your right baby. I don't necessarily feel sick, but I don't feel right either. I'll go home and sleep it off " he told me. I nodded covering his burning hand with mine kissing his palm.

" You'll let me know if you need anything? The flu's been going around " I said frowning. He smoothed my cheek with his thumb and pressed a burning kiss to my forehead. " I'm fine baby, in a few days I'll be right as rain "he tells me. I nod" if you don't call sooner I'll see you on your birthday okay " I ask. He smiled softly and pulls me into a hug lifting me off my feet. " I love you my Andy" he murmured making me smile" I love you too, your my Jake " I tell him and pull back searching his eyes so he knows. Then with one more kiss to my forehead he pinched my chin and left waving from his car.

Brushing my hair before bed I blushed remembering what Jake and I had done. My iphone vibrated and Harry Potters theme tune goes off with Jake smiling at me. " Hey baby, how are you?" I asked."I got home okay, but I think you're right about the flu. I'm getting aches everywhere and my heads pounding" he told me with an ache in his voice. " I'm sorry Jake, hopefully getting some sleep will help. I'll see you soon " I told him feeling sorry that he was sick. " Okay, I love you honey " he tells me and groans, " I love you too Jake, feel better soon " I told him frowning with worry and hung up after he did.

I continued to worry as I brushed my hair and braided it loosely for bed. Hopefully he would be better in his birthday so he could enjoy the cake I was planning on making him. An anguished howl broke the peaceful silence as I read before going to sleep, the poor wolf sounded like it was in a lot of pain.


	8. Chapter8

I called the next day to check on Jake but he didn't answer so I waited and worried. On his birthday I did as planned and baked a cake. His present was already wrapped and ready. Then as soon as the cake cooled I frosted it and carefully wrote out Happy Birthday Jake on the round chocolate dessert.

It was raining as I drove to the familiar house but I didn't mind. Normally he was already out the door when I pulled up having heard my familiar car. Poor thing, he must still be sick I thought. Nocking I waited, but he didn't answer. Now I was really worried, but he'd have someone call if he ended up in the hospital and surely Rachel would call. Well where is he then? I frowned.

Leaving the cake and gift in the porch I brought up my hood and walked to his garage wondering if he was in there, but he wasn't. So I sat on his porch and waited, that is till tall, tan, and shirtless appeared.

" You need to leave" Sam told me showing no emotion. I frowned " I'm waiting for Jake, if he wants me to leave then he can tell me " I said lifting a brow. "You'll only make it worse for Jacob " he continues.

I look past him into the rain and see four figures. No!. "No" I breathed seeing him. It was Jake, but he was so different. His beautiful hair cut short, his face severe, his body already toned is hard and he grew again. I faced Sam angrily " What did you do to him " I bit out poking him in the chest not moving him at all making me huff. Now with us Embry took my arm to pull me away " that's not going to help Sweetheart " he said and I ignored him pulling my arm away and turned to the figure behind him.

" Jake what's going on honey?" I ask trying to push past Embry. He doesn't even look at me "You need to go Andy, leave the reservation and don't come back " he says and his voice his hard, but his face betrays him. His jaw clenches and I see the agony, " you don't want me to go Jake, I can tell. Come with me and we can talk, whatever is going on I can help " I tell him soothingly and touch his arm through the hulking figure trying to keep me away. His muscle jumped when I touched him. " No, you can't. There is no helping this " he says bitterly. Paul laughed harshly and watched

" Then what's going on? What happened that took my Jake from me " I ask squeezing his arm making him shudder ." Your aunt came to see me the other day, she told me about the internship you turned down. About what an opportunity it was and how you threw it away. How do I know your not going to look back a few years from now and regret staying with me. Leave, we're not right for each other" he tells me harshly.

I flinch at his words and tears prick my eyes." How can you think that Jake? You seriously believe her after everything?" I ask thickly." Like Danielle said, your young. You don't really know what you want yet " he says." Your lying Jake, you know better " I say quietly and flinch when he shakes my hand off of his arm harshly.

" Jake please, let's go talk alone " I plead thickly. He ignores me, " won't you at least look at me?" and his jaw bulges." What was the other night then huh, a goodbye. Were all those I love you's a lie. Or how about my Andy , or my baby? Were those lies, cause I don't think your that great an actor " I say trying to call him out. " Think what you want. I want you to go and I don't want you to come back " he tells me in a hard voice but he doesn't look at me just over me.

I shake my head not believing him and hot tears roll down my red cheeks. " I think it's time for you to go now" Sam tells me. I whirl around on him " Don't you tell me what to do " I all but growl.

I look at Jake again and swallow thickly "you're a lier Jacob Black, I never thought you'd be the one to not believe in me. Have a nice birthday and enjoy your new friends" I tell him evenly. He finally looks at me, anger and agony fill his dark eyes and I felt a pull gravitating to him and his eyes fill with longing before he turns away and stomps towards his house.

I hiccup a sob and cover it with my hand as I get to my car when a big hand grasps my arm. I turn around to Embry. "Don't touch me!" I cried wrenching my arm away. "Sweetheart -" he started, " don't sweetheart me" I tell him shaking my head. " Your warnings didn't quite cover this. You let them get Jake . And you stay away from my sister, you can forget about whatever friendship we had " I hissed as best I could and loaded it with venom before getting in my car.

I tried to drive through my tears but finally quite and stopped at the Clearwater's hoping Seth was home. I got out not caring that I was getting wet having barely realizing my hood fell and nocked on the front door. I cried while I waited and wiped at my face.

Seth opened the door and his eyes widened in concern. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me in. " Andy what happened?" he asked and I let our a sob as tears continued to fall. Collin came in then having come from the living room. He rushed over in concern "they got to Jake" I told them thickly and sobbed.

Both their eyes widened " Sam?" Collin clarified and I nodded, " he gave me some stupid story about my aunt getting to him about my future, but I don't believe that. I tried to get him to talk, to come with me and he wouldn't even look at me" I sobbed almost gagging.

Collin pulled me into his arms and it hurt, he was so much like Jake. " Call Nick" I heard him whisper over my shoulder as he ran his hand over my hair. " I'm so sorry, nobody thought they could make him leave you " he said." I'm so scared for him, he's so strong Collin. How did they get to him " I sobbed into his chest.

I cried for awhile till Collin sighed and picked me up. He sat me on the couch between him and Seth who passed me some tea. I sniffled and blinked my sore eyes taking small sips while Collin and Seth sat with me. Collin was to much like Jake to really be a comfort so soon after.

When someone nocked at the door Seth answered it and the twins came in. Nick took one look at me and softened opening his arms, " c'mere kid" he said softly and pulled me into his arms making me start crying all over again. " Somethings really wrong Nick, I'm scared for him " I sobbed into his chest. Gentle fingers pried the keys I still held away. " Let's get you home, then we'll talk " he crooned wiping at my swollen and teary face.

I nodded wordless and let him steer me to his car while Christian took mine. They drove me home and brought me inside. Monica was home and get eyes widened when she saw me. She rushed off and grabbed a towel for me. She sat with me and Nick on my other side after we sat in the couch. " What happened I thought you were spending the day with Jake?" she asked and I cried again.

" Everything was fine, he acted strange a few times. Something was bothering him, and that group of guys. But us we were fine, and then he came over just the other day with dinner and after a while he started to feel sick. He had an awful fever so he went home, but he called me and said he thought I was right that it was the flu. I called the next day to check on him and he didn't answer, I didn't think anything of it since he was sick. Today I did as planned and made him a cake, I wrapped his present all ready. Then I went over to surprise him, when he didn't answer I decided to wait. Sam came and told me to leave, but I wouldn't. Jake was with his group, he cut his hair and he looked so unlike himself hard and angry. He told me to leave that aunt Danielle told him about that internship I turned down and that he didn't want me to regret staying with him. Said that I was to young to know what I really want and told me to leave again. I know he's lying, they must have something on him. But he won't talk to me, I tried to get him to but he wouldn't even look at me. And Embry he did nothing to keep him away from them, all he did was give me stupid warnings. But they didn't cover what happened " I said thickly.

I was emotionally exhausted by night time, and I cried out all my crying with Monica and a pint of rocky road ice cream. We watched a season of Reign in our pajamas and ordered Chinese.

The next day I went to class then work and tried to concentrate, instead of worrying and missing Jake. At the end of the day I found myself on Charlie's doorstep. He answered the door before I even nocked, " Sue called" he told me knowingly as he looked at me. " Are you okay kiddo?" I shook my head and tears pricked my eyes and my throat felt thick. " He broke up with me, but he won't tell me why. He gave me this stupid excuse, but I didn't believe it. Somethings wrong dad" I told him.

He pulled me into an uncharacteristic hug and held me tight. I took comfort in the familiar smell of his shirt and aftershave and cried " I love him dad, I'm so worried about him" I told him. " I know kiddo, I'm sorry" he told me running his hands over the back of my head.

" It's that gang isn't it, Sam's. The one you told me about that Embry's in?" Bella asked coming over to us. " Jake was sick, he came over the other night with dinner and stayed for awhile. He got really hot and didn't feel right so he went home, but he thought I was right about it being the flu. I had made him a present them a cake earlier yesterday for his birthday before going over. When I got there he wasn't home, so I waited. Sam came first and told me to leave, then when Jake showed just after he was so different. He cut his hair really short, and he was so angry and hard and changed physically. Then he asked me to leave and fed me that lame crap about aunt Danielle getting to him. I tried to get him to come with me and talk, but he wouldn't. He didn't even look at me till I headed for my car. You need to be careful about Embry Bella, l thought he was our friend but he's not trustworthy anymore. I don't want you to get hurt too" l told her.

" Do you think it's drugs?" Charlie wandered going into cop mode. I shook my head " antibolic steroids don't make you grow like that, Jake and Em both grew about three inches. Plus I don't see Rachel staying with a drug user, especially since she has Rain. Nor would it explain the higher temperature" l replied thinking on it.


	9. Chapter9

Three weeks later I was functioning, but I missed Jake like crazy. I had an ache in my chest that never went away. I ate but not as much as I should, I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. I went to school, and to work and kept up my grades but my thoughts wondered.

I had long since cried out all my tears, but my heart and my memory needed time if I was to get over him and move on.

I was getting coffee on my lunch break in a horrible almost teary mood. Valentine's day, I hated it and hated my imagination for stirring up what I thought he would do and say. My iphone vibrated in my pocket and I answered " Stevie Dauer?" I said not checking who it was. " Hey you" my cousin Josiah said happily.

" Josi? Hey, how's it been up there?" I wondered with my mood brightening a bit. " Been good. I haven't talked to you in a while. How you do'in?" he asked." I could be better, but I don't want to talk about that now. What's up?"

" Sounds like I called at the right time then. You know what time of year it is in a few weeks?" Josiah asked. I had almost forgotten in my heartache " the big sheep shearing get together " I remembered in a murmur. I knew he was nodding with a grin " yep, and while mom and dad won't ask it sounds like you might want to get away for a bit " he said. I huffed" you've got that right, and as luck would have it I have a break in classes right in there. I just need to take time off from work, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll let you know when I have more details yeah?" I said.

" Alright, I'll let mom know to get your room ready then " he told me." And I'll let you know after I talk to aunt Danielle, not sure if I'll drive or get a plane ticket " I told him." Take the plane, save gas " he suggested." Maybe your right" I agreed since he mentioned gas.

Later he texted me the exact dates and I asked aunt Danielle for the time off. " I just need to get out of here for a bit, to clear my head and let go " I told her. She nodded " very well" she told me.

That night I made the travel plans and called Josiah back " it's all set Josi, my flight lands at eleven am March fourth " I told him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A few days before I left drove over to Charlie's to let him and Bella know. A familiar vehicle was parked in the drive that had me locking my jaw. I just need to go in tell Charlie and Bella then leave, in and out I told myself and got out.

Charlie answered the door " hey kiddo, c'mon in" he offered uncomfortably. " I can't stay, I just came by to let you know that I'm leaving for a while" I told him not straying my eyes to the hulking figure I felt watching me. " Where are you going?" Charlie asked sighing." Montana, aunt Lee and uncle Ross need my help and I could use the distraction" I told him quietly. " The arrangements are all made. I leave in two days, and I'm leaving my car at the airport."

" Well, have a good time kiddo, I'm guessing your leaving early" he said hugging me. " I wanna get there by eight. I... I better go, Monica's taking over as aunt Danielle's assistant while I'm gone and I need to go over some stuff with her and double check my luggage" I said uncomfortably and headed out.

" Andy" I heard Billy ask, I waited as he rolled over. " Hi Billy" I murmured, he noted I was uncomfortable and got right to his point " Rachel said the other day that Rain was missing you, is there a way for her to see you for a bit before you leave?" he asked. I swallowed and rolled my lips " I miss her too, several people. I don't have a problem if Rach wants to bring her by my place sometime tomorrow, but I hope you understand why I don't really want to go to the res right now " I said." I do honey, I'll let her know " he told me," good. Well she should already have my number, and address. Hopefully we can work something out " I said quietly before leaving. " Andy" I heard Jake whisper and flinched as I went out the door.

The next day as we worked out Rachel and Rain came by for lunch. " Hey Rainy, I missed you " I told the little girl as she jumped into my arms when I knelt down to her. She gave me a slobbery toddler kiss and hugged me.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry about what happened. He's not doing well either, from what I can tell your both about the same " Rachel told me softly while her daughter played in my lap. " I'd rather not talk about him Rach. I need to move on and I can't here where I can see him " I told her.

I went to bed that night with my suitcase ready and a pair of warn jeans my western boots and a loose t-shirt, my carry on was my maroon jacket.

The next morning Bells and Charlie came by the house early to see me off. " Have a good trip kiddo, I hope it helps " he told me. Bella hugged me next " miss you sis, come home soon and be careful " she warned." You to Bells. I'll see you both soon " I told them. They followed me out to my car and waved as I drove away. As I passed the reservation a mournful howl followed my Jeep and I could've swarn I saw a reddish brown shadow in the trees. The same that I'd seen periodically for about a month.


	10. Chapter10

Once I arrived at the airport and went through clearance I got myself a white coffee white chocolate peppermint mocha and a slice of banana bread while I waited. After boarding the plane I passed the time reading the biography of Martin Luther King Jr.

When we landed I donned my jacket and grabbed my suitcase before going to the waiting area. " Andy!" I heard someone yell and looked over. " Tyler? Hey" I said as he came over. Tall tan and muscled with light brown wavy hair and a nice Texan accent. " Hey darlin, everybody's getting things ready " he said swinging me around in hug that felt to much like his and grabbed my bag. The old familiar truck waited in the parking lot.

" You wanna stop for coffee on the way " he asked peering at me out the corner of his hazel eyes. " Yeah, sounds good" I told him smiling a little. After ordering we went to sit at one of the tables by the window. " So, what's going on little darlin? Jo said you sounded off when he talked to you, and that you were upset about somethin " he said raising a brow at me.

I rolled my lips and took a deep breath. " Do you remember that guy I used to talk about, Jacob Black?" I wondered quietly. He nodded frowning " the one you've been head over heels for as long as I've known ya" he replied. I nodded " well, after a few months we told each other how we felt. Knowing each other as well as we did saying I love you was so easy and we both really meant it. It was hard for him at first. Jake had been married and lost his wife a few years ago. But we fell back into our friendship easily and it changed into something more. We'd been dating since October and then last month something happened. These guys had been bothering him and it scared him. I had wanted to call my dad but he didn't think that would be much help. He wanted to take care of it himself and if he needed to his friends would help. Well then one of our friends Embry, we didn't see him for a bit and then I saw him on my way to see Jake. He was with those guys, we couldn't figure why he was with them. Jake called them a gang, and Paul his brother in law is in it. He's very hostile and tried to get Jake to fight him a few times, but he wouldn't. Then a few days before his birthday he was waiting for me on the back steps. He'd brought pizza for dinner and stayed awhile, but then he was so warm and I was worried. The flu had been going around so he went home. I told him if he didn't call me before then that I would see him on his birthday. I called once the next day but he didn't answer. Didn't think anything of that though, if he was sick. On his birthday I made him a cake and his present was already wrapped. When I went over he wasn't home so I waited. After a bit Sam the leader of that gang showed up, he told me to leave and I didn't. I told him if Jake wanted me to leave he could tell me. Long story short Jake is with them. I couldn't get him to talk to me, and he told me this ridiculous lie about aunt Danielle getting to him telling him I was to young to know what I want years from now that being together was a mistake and that I'd leave when I figured out I wanted more. I know he knows better than that , so I've come to the conclusion that Sam had something on him or threatened him somehow. Jake's a rotten lier I don't believe he doesn't love me or that he really wanted to break up. He's never questioned my certainty before, always trusted my decisions. But I don't know what else it could be other than not trusting me in some way" I told him.

Tyler smiled sadly " So you came here for a distraction?" he ventured. I nodded" I can't get over him while he's right under my nose. His dad and mine are friends, his little niece adores me. We have so many mutual friends. I needed to go somewhere where there wasn't constant reminders of him or see him before I'm ready" I told him.

" I'm sorry, he's a fool for not trusting how you feel, and for letting Sam get to him " Tyler said softly and patted my hand till I pulled it back. " Thanks Ty" I said gratefully.

He drove the familiar roads till we came a familiar tan rancher. " Andy!" I heard my cousin yell as he jogged over soon followed by his parents. " I have your room all ready for you honey. Are you hungry?" Aunt Leanne fussed. I had to smile " my belly is rock bottom empty" I told her truthfully. " I'll get you something" she told me and lead the way to the kitchen " Josi, take her luggage to her room will you?" she asked.

After I had a chance to eat she also asked what was wrong. I told her and cried having wanted to talk to her for awhile since she's who reminds me most of mom. " Oh honey" she crooned and pulled me into her arms " I know it hurts, but only time can heal or tell. If he loves you like you say, I doubt this is the end" she told me.

" I went to Charlie's two nights before I came here so I could tell him I was coming. Jake was there, he'd driven his dad over to Charlie's for a game. When I went to leave, I could've sworn I heard him whisper my name. And the next day his sister came by with her daughter Rain, I hadn't wanted to go to the res for obvious reasons. She told me he was in about the same shape I am. I just can't afford to hold onto that, that's why I came here so I could start to let him go. I had to do that away from all the reminders and seeing him around " I told her.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The days that followed kept me busy as we prepped for the shearing and started it . I helped mend pens and start making large quantities of food. I rode my horse Calore and spent time with my cousin and his girlfriend Hailey . It hurt to see them together, but it also hurt when Tyler was with me. I knew he liked me, he never had to say a word but it was apparent anyway. The way he looked at me, the way he spoke and smiled and found any opportunity to touch me.

The shearing started and I moved from shearing sheep into the pen from my horse, to wrangling the sheep and getting covered in dirt and mud, to heating food up and watching kids. Tyler watched me at any given opportunity. " You've got some mud just there " he said once and held my chin gently while wiping it away and brushed my hair back. His touch was gentle and it felt good in that I missed being touched, but it wasn't the hands I craved.

" You should go out with him "Hailey encouraged helping with the food along with me. I went to object but she interrupted " you need to try. Opening your heart to someone else, letting yourself feel, and be with someone else will help " she told me." We can go have a makeover, get our hair done, get some clothes. We can make it a double date, you and Tyler and me with Josi. It can be something simple and fun, but going out and trying it'll help " she told me squeezing my arm. " I'll think about it" I told her.

I spent the rest of that time thinking about it. She did have a point about letting Tyler get my mind off Jake and possibly into him and developing feelings for him. I looked over at him and he smiled crookedly from where he was holding a sheep for one of the shearers and I did the same. The longer I looked the more intrigued he seamed and a familiar warmth coated my cheeks and I looked away.

At the end of the day we were all so tired and covered in dirt while we say around the fire. A few couples dances while uncle Ross played his guitar. Tyler came over and took my hand tugging gently till I stood as my uncle played a Thomas Rhett song . He walked backwards with a lopsided grin till we were with the others and pulled me close. I tucked my face into his shoulder and he put his in my hair. He twirled me gently a few times drawing me back into his chest till I wanted to sit down.

The next day I was woken up by the bright sun as someone opened my curtains. Cold morning air bit at my skin making me gasp awake and claw at my covers. " Hailey, what're you doing?" I asked peevishly. She didn't act like she heard my tone and grinned " oh good, your up. We have appointments to get to so up, up so we can eat before we leave " she said slapping my butt as she scurried out of my room missing the pillow I threw by a second.

I came down dressed a bit nicer than I had been with a maroon t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of grey three inch ankle boots. My hair wavy on its own and makeup like normal, and always the necklace Jake gave me at Christmas.

Tyler's eyes widened a little when he saw me and I blushed as I sat beside Hailey. " So Andy's thinking of joining us at Johnny's later, you wanna come to and make it even?" Hailey asked him smoothly. He looked to me " that alright with you?" he asked softly. I nodded " yeah, I think we could all use the chance to have a little fun " I said smiling a little. His smile brightened " alright then"he said.

After breakfast Hailey from me to a salon " now, I want you to trust Tracy and let her do her magic " she told me as I sat in the salon chair. " Okay" I told her " all I ask is not to go short " I told Tracy as she approached. " Not to worry, you'll look great " she promised. I tried to relax as she worked knowing Hailey wouldn't steer me wrong.

" I can't believe it. You got me to go partially blonde " I said staring at myself in the mirror. Tracy had made my base color a richer dark brown then added auburn to blonde ombre bayalage highlights. She had also shaped and tinted my brows and permed my eyes lashes. " I really like it, thanks Tracy " I told her gratefully.

Arm in arm Hailey from me from the salon and to the other shops. " Now I know how you feel about waiting, that's not what this is about. This is so you remember that your sexy with our without a man " she told me as she picked out some lacy undergarments and silky skimpy pajama sets. After paying for those red faced she took me to another and found a sea foam green skirt with white dots that went past my knees a little and a creamy lace covered t-shirt paired with a wide nude belt and a pair of nude peep toe high heels.

" I like shopping with you a lot better than aunt Danielle " I told Hailey after we paid for our spoils. I had helped her find a few things too, then we grabbed lunch.

Coming home I thought Tyler would fall of his horse as he stared wide eyed. Josiah who was riding next to him popped him on the back of his head and I couldn't help chuckling. It was the first real smile I'd had in awhile.

I was nervous before we left. Tyler and I went in the old truck while Josi took his own car with Hailey. " You want anything?" Ty asked gesturing to the bar. " I'd take a diet coke" I told him waiting at the table with Hailey while the guys got our drinks. " Relax Andy, just have fun. Forget about this being anything but just having some fun. You've done this before with us " she soothed.

Tyler and Josiah came back with our drinks and we enjoyed those for a bit and talked. " You wanna dance" Ty asked after a bit. I nodded " sure" I told him and let him lead me away from the table. He twirled me into his arms and we danced. It felt nice, he was strong and protective and he gave me room to breath.

We danced through our paces and I laughed breathlessly as he twirled me into him again. "Jeez, I'm starting to get dizzy " I said." Looks like there startin a slow one, you wanna have one more go?" Ty asked."Why not" I told him softly.

He brought me close. His chin touching my forehead and his nose in my hair. " Having a good time darlin?" he asked gently, I nodded " yeah, I haven't been dancing in a bit so this is nice " I said." Nice to see you smiling again, I missed it. I missed you " he told me." Missed you too, I missed everybody "I told him truthfully.

" I'll miss you when you go back. I know you can't stay " he said brushing back my hair gently. " I'll miss everybody, but Forks is home " I said softly." I know" he murmured putting his forehead against mine and leaned in closer so his nose brushed mine. My breathing hitched and my throat felt thick. " Ty" I whispered thickly, his warm breath hit my face as he spoke. " I had to do this before you left " he whispered and kissed me gently with a soft tug and pop. He kissed me once more and all I could think of was Jake. " I can't, I'm sorry Tyler " I said thickly. He wiped at my face " It's alright" he told me softly and kissed my forehead before we went back to the table.

Getting back to the house he hugged me and kissed my cheek " thanks for tonight Tyler" I said while we hugged " and I'm so-" but he interrupted putting a finger to my lips "don't be sorry. I knew you were going back, I just wanted you to know how I felt before you went home" he told me and twirled a lock of my hair before heading back to his apartment attached to the barn.

Getting back in the house I headed up to my room and changed for bed since it was late. I went for the dresser to grab my normal sweat pants and tank top ensemble and saw the sets I had bought with Hailey earlier and picked up the dark blue pair. Putting them on I felt beautiful, I knew I was before all the changes too. But there was nothing wrong with wanting to feel sexy.

Sleep came slowly as I thought about the kiss. Like the one with Embry it had felt nice. Tyler's lips were warm and soft and he was gentle and careful. But Jake's kisses had ignited me like a flame to gasoline and my skin sang at his touch. I still missed him, but I felt like I was getting past him.


	11. Chapter11

**Authors Note : I am so sorry it's been so long guys ! I've had a case of writers block with this story , but I'll try not to leave so long between updates from now on**

The next day I got up and looked out the window to see the mountains. Tyler saw me and waved as he walked to the house. Looking further out I saw a pair of eyes in the woods. It wasn't uncommon to see bears out here or mountain lions, but I couldn't help frowning. Those eyes were higher up then they should be for either.

Getting dressed and cleaned up I went to the kitchen and helped with breakfast. Josiah passed me a cup of coffee " thanks" I murmured and grabbed the eggs peppers and cheese. " So I saw something in the woods when I looked out the window, we should keep an eye out " I said to the room. "What'd you see?" Uncle Ross asked, I shrugged " not sure exactly, but it was tall. Maybe a bear, but it was definitely an animal " I'll let the others know when they get here for the rest of the shearing, after breakfast you two should check the pens one more time " he told us. I mixed up the eggs with peppers salt and pepper and added milk, then sprinkled on cheese once they were done. Aunt Leanne worked on the sausage and fried potatoes and Josiah grabbed the orange juice.

When we were done eating Josiah, Tyler and I headed out to check the fencing before everybody got here. After we checked them people started coming. We only had one herd and ours left, then it would be done. Like I had been, I flitted everywhere. I watched little Katie Peterson while her parents pitched in, then towards the end after working on food I went out with Josiah and Tyler to bring in our herd before the rain came in.

" You drink down all your water again? " I chuckled as Tyler tipped his canteen all the way back and leaned trying to get it all. " Here" I said bringing Cal in closer to Tyler's horse and passed him my canteen. " That storm looks like it'll be a bad one " Josiah frowned," yeah, it does" I agreed taking my canteen back.

The rain started pouring so we picked up place making the horses gallop back to the house. I chuckled from my spot in the lead as we came closer. When we stopped I laughed as Tyler wrangled me from my horse. I clutched at his arms " Tyler! Stop that, it's cold!" I laughed hearing him chuckle into my hair.

A tall figure on the porch made me sober up and I stilled in Tyler's arms and stared. Jake stared back like a starving man and tears pricked at his familiar loving eyes . Tyler stopped almost immediately " that him?" he asked softly, I nodded " I'll put up the horses, go talk to him " he said gently and took Cal's reigns.

My heart was in my throat as I walked to the house with my cousin. Jake's hulking figure went to meet me on the steps when Josiah went ahead of me. " You have some nerve showing up after what you did " he hissed lowly. Uncle Ross stopped him holding his shoulder, " let's let em talk son" he said and gave me a soft look " Don't you two be long, you both look like you could use a hot drink " he said and brushed my hood back as he ran his hand over my hair.

I swallowed thickly as they went inside. "What're you doing here Jake?" I asked quietly and held my arms. " I needed to see you" he murmured and came closer but I stepped back " and I needed to talk to you " he said. His arms were restless at his side like he was keeping himself from trying to touch me. " Oh, now you want to talk to me?" I said getting mad."I've spent weeks worrying about you" I said thickly.

" I Didn't mean any of it honey" he told me taking my arm and I swallowed a sob as he held my shoulders. " I didn't mean a single word, you were right. I lied, and I did it badly. Your aunt did come and talk to me, but I know you. I know you better than I know myself. I love you baby, and I'm so sorry " he said looking in my eyes.

I stepped back " I already knew you were lying Jacob, and I know you love me. I love you too, but how is that enough when you don't trust me" I said thickly and wiped at my eyes. "Whatever happened you should've talked to me. I've always talked to you, and trusted you" I said emphatically.

" It wasn't about that Andy, I was trying to protect you. Your the most important thing to me, and I needed you to be safe" he told me cupping my neck as he spoke and ran his thumb over the bite at the juncture of my neck. " I already hurt you, and I was afraid. Your so small honey, I needed to gain control before being close to you again " he told me" I never wanted to leave you baby. I missed you everyday " he told me wiping at my tears as I cried.

Uncle Rose interrupted and I stepped away from Jake wiping at my face impatiently. " What's wrong?" I asked seeing the worried look on his face. " Katie's missing, she wondered off before the storm started" he told me. " I'll get Tyler and ride out " I told him.

" I'll help too" Jake said and held my arm " let me come with you" he asked. " You don't know the area, we'd just end up looking for you too" Josiah said as he came out the door. " We'll be back soon, go inside " I asked him." It's dangerous out there" he said not letting me go, " it is, and there's a little toddler out there that needs help. This isn't the first storm I've been through here, and I'm going " I said firmly.

He finally let me go and I ran for the barn. Tyler and Josiah were ready and had Cal saddled, "let's go" I said quietly once I was on my horse.


	12. Chapter12

**Authors Note- Hey readers!! I am _so _sorry about the incredibly huge gap in updates to this and my other stories. I had major writers block for a while, but finally I am getting back to this story. Look forward to more updates soon!! :)**

The wind and rain bit at my skin like knives and the temperature dropped. We rode for a long time calling Katie's name. " I'll head up to the ridge, you two go on ahead and backtrack the others" I told Tyler and Josiah. Both nodded grimly " be careful" they told me. " I will, I'll see you back at the house " I told them.

Riding up to the ridge I searched for another hour but I didn't really know. " Katie!!" I yelled hoarsely over and over again. In the distance I saw a small break in the bushes. "Easy Cal" I murmured when the thunder spooked him a little. As I got closer I called her again and heard a faint cry " mama".

I quickly dismounted and ran over to the bushes going to my knees and parted the leaves. Inside I found Katie, wet cold and pale. " Katie bug, honey" I cooed and picked her up clutching her to me " It's okay honey, you'll see your mommy soon " I told her. Setting her on Cal I swung up behind her and held her while I started riding.

After a while I didn't recognize where we were and cut back wrapping my coat around Katie and my hat when I saw she was starting to sleep. " Get us home Cal" I whispered patting his neck.

It didn't take long for me to be soaked and freezing to the point of chattering and getting sleepy, but thankfully I started to recognize our surroundings.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Ross they should've been back by now " Andy's aunt worried quietly as she tried to comfort the little girls mother. I vacillated between pacing and sitting anxiously while we waited. The door opened and her cousin and friend came in soaking wet, but not Andy. " Where's Andy?" I asked hoping she was just in the barn. Tyler paled "she's not here yet?" he said sharing a look with Josiah. " She went up to the ridge, told us to back track the others. That was a few hours ago " he told us.

" Wait, look" Katie's father said looking out the window. " That's Cal" Tyler said. He Josiah and I rushed out. We met up with Andy just passed the barn. She was so cold and sopping wet."Ta...Take... Kaa... tie" she stuttered quietly and wobbled. Tyler caught her as she fell while Josiah took Katie.

I ran ahead to the house " It's Andy, she found Katie " I said in a rush. Running back out I met Tyler. " Please, let me take her " I asked." Get her to the house " was his reply as he passed her to me gently. She laid limp in my arms and I held her close " Andy baby, please be okay " I begged her as I went in. Her aunt gasped and they all went into action. " She wrapped Katie in her coat and hat " the young mother said thickly as she went into action to help get them warm and dry as we carried Andy to her room. " Course she did, that's Andy " I said brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"We need to get them both out of these wet clothes, Jacob, boys wait outside. Georgia and I can handle this " Leanne said. I watched as Andy muttered incoherently and moved restlessly, " please, I need to stay with her. Let me help her. I love her " I begged thickly as I watched her.

Leanne looked at me closely " alright, the bathrooms down the hall. Grab some towels so we can dry them off" she told me quickly. I went and grabbed them while Leanne started getting her wet clothes off. When I came back she and I worked to dry her, then she was getting Andy into some dry pajamas. Andy was restless and muttering. " Katie cold, Aidan, Sarah, st..storm" she whimpered tossing her head.

I rubbed her hands and feet to warm them and dried her hair. "She's strong" Leanne said patting my shoulder. " I know" I said quietly as I brushed Andy's face.

"She's burning up" I said feeling her forehead a few hours later. Leanne came over with a thermometer and checked her temperature. " Oh Lord, it's one hundred and four" she said thickly. Andy was sweating badly and crying those kids names again. "Shh, the kids are fine honey " I soothed running the wet clothe over her face and neck and rubbed my face to keep my own tears at bay " Jake...Jake don't go" she whimpered. I couldn't take it and cried. My shoulders shook and I cried into her hand kissing the back. " I'm here Andy, I won't go anywhere. Not without you " I swore.

She finally went into sleep breathing deeply and wasn't restless anymore. " You were always such a little ray of sunshine, and so different but you never cared about that. And when you came back you brought back the sunshine my life was missing. I couldn't believe it was you, you left a child and came back a woman. I loved you all along and the change was effortless, but I was so afraid. And now, I need you to get better. I want to tell you something baby, then I have something I need to ask you and bring you home " I told her. Carefully so I didn't wake her I got comfortable keeping a hold of her hand and pillowed my head on her stomach and went to sleep.

I woke up hearing whispers and saw that it was close to sunrise. Josiah smiled feeling Andy's forehead " her fevers broke" he breathed brushing her hair away from her face. Leanne heard him and came over checking herself " that's it my girl" she said and kissed Andy's forehead. I kissed her hand holding it with both of mine smiling in relief " you just keep getting better, we've got a long talk ahead once your strengths back " I whispered." You want some coffee Jacob?" Leanne asked raising a brow. I nodded but hesitated " she's fine, you should eat something. Josi can stay with her " she told me.

Getting up I brushed Andy's cheek and kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen reluctantly with her aunt. She loaded me a plate and I grabbed some coffee. " So what are you going to do now " she asked watching me knowingly. " That's up to Andy" I told her and she nodded thoughtfully. " Do you know who Aidan and Sarah are? I didn't recognize the names " she asked and I swallowed uncomfortably. " Their our kids, she was dreaming about em. I found that journal she draws in. I didn't realize what it was and thought it was just a book, but she had it filled with all these pictures and letters and one of the pictures was of little twin babies. Aidan Jacob, and Sarah Diana ; my mother's name "I told her. And after I was done eating I went back and waited for my sunshine to wake up.


End file.
